Seddie's Baby Girl
by Nuttybuddyninja
Summary: This story is about the marriage life of Sam and Freddie and the stages they go through in raising a little girl together:) Will there be complications on the way though!
1. Chapter 1

**General POV**

"Honey I'm home!" Freddie exclaimed, hanging his coat on the coat rack. It was 5:00 and he just got home from work. He was the head of Pear Industry. Ever since he became a teenager he knew that was what he wanted to do when he grew up. Three years ago after he graduated collage he married his wife and was offered the Job. Two years later they had a little girl named Madelyn. He, his wife and their little girl were the average happy family or at least he thought so.

"Dada!" Madelyn squealed smiling, running to him, hugging his legs for comfort. His and his wife's daughter was two years old. She had golden, yellow hair that looked like a halo on top of her head. She had eyes that were milky brown, not to dark but not to light either. She was so energetic and always causing trouble just like his wife of 6 years. She was too adorable that you couldn't even describe her in words.

"Hey Madelyn" He laughed, picking her up and twirling her around. "Where is Mommy" He asked in a baby voice.

"I'm in the kitchen" She hollered.

"Alright let's go greet mommy!" Freddie exclaimed kissing her forehead. He carried her on his side with one arm, walking into the kitchen to greet his wife. He set her in her high chair right by the kitchen table when he realized that his wife was getting dinner ready.

"AHHHHHHH" She started screaming. "OUT, I WANT OUT" She hollered because she didn't want to be in her high chair. He sighed and greeted his wife well Madelyn was still screaming bloody murder. "GET ME OUT"

"Hey Samanther" He smiled kissing her lips.

"Hey Freddie" She sighed kissing his cheek real fast before taking Madelyn out of her high chair.

"Baby" He sighed. "If you keep on giving into her than she's not going to learn" Freddie exclaimed.

"But…shes only 2" Sam whined.

"Sam" He warned.

"Alright" Sam sighed putting Madelyn back in her high chair which only made her start screaming again.

"GET ME OUT"

"Since you wanted me to put her back in then you take care of it" Sam smirked. "I have to use the bathroom!"

"I will" He replied kneeling down in front of Madelyn. "It's time to eat honey" He said softly.

"No I WANT OUT" She screamed.

"Madelyn if you don't stop screaming then you're going to bed early." He said sternly.

"I don't want to go to bed early." She whimpered.

"Then are you going to stop" He asked.

"Yes" She sighed. "I will stoop and be a good girl for Dada" She smiled, giggling.

"That's my girl" He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I lobe you Dada" She laughed.

"I love you too sweetheart." He laughed at her cute little way of saying love.

"I'm back from taking a wazz!" Sam exclaimed walking back to the kitchen table, pulling a chair out and sitting down.

"Wazz, wazz, wazz" Madelyn said giggling not knowing what the word meant.

"Sam" He laughed. "Don't say that." He smiled. "Madelyn don't repeat that" He sighed. "That's a dirty word"' He exclaimed.

"What's wrong with saying wazz?" His wife asked. "It's a funny word."

"Oh geez" Her husband replied.

**This is the first chapter of Seddie's Baby Girl. I hope you loved it. I tried to make it as funny as possible. Review and tell me if you laughed. This is also in Generals POV because it's a lot easier for this story. I am still going to update The killer tuna jump continuation but I'm also adding this story. I'm sorry to say but I just don't have a lot of ideas right now for Sam and Freddie's Life after Igoodbye. I'm sorry but if you have any good ideas then tell me:) Anyway this story is basically going to be about Sam and Freddie's marriage life and the stages of them raising a little girl. Sam in this story is 31 and Freddie is 32:) I hope you enjoy this story because I love writing it. **


	2. Dinner Time And Lessons

**General POV**

"Alright who is up for some dinner?" Sam exclaimed excitedly. "We have Ham, some mash potatoes and some corn." She smiled at Madelyn.

"Me Me Me" Madelyn exclaimed clapping her hands in her high chair happily. Well Sam was busy serving their daughter Madelyn, Freddie was busy serving himself, sighing happily over the delicious food his wife made them.

"Alright let's you get a bowl baby." Sam said. "Baby can you pass me that bowl right by you please." She asked Freddie.

"Sure Hun." He smiled, handing it to her.

"Thanks" She replied. "Alright let's scoop up some mash potatoes for my Ham Slice" Sam baby talked, scooping up some mash potatoes, plopping them in the bowl for Madelyn.

"I'm you Hum Slice" Madelyn giggled.

"Ham Slice" Sam corrected amused, awing over her adorable daughter. "Now let's cut up some ham for you." She said setting a stack of ham on her plate, cutting up some in little squares for her daughter so she wouldn't choke. She dumped the ham squares into the bowl of mash potatoes, added some corn and set the bowl in front of her daughter.

"Tank you Mama" Madelyn cooed, picking out the pieces of Ham, stuffing them in her mouth.

"Your welcome baby" Sam baby talked.

"Mmm Baby this is so delicious." Freddie sighed. "Did you add some pineapple to this?" He questioned.

"YeP" Sam said popping the P. "That's how you like it right." She asked.

"Correct" Freddie smiled, cutting up another piece with his fork, putting it in his mouth.

"So listen Baby" Sam sighed. "You know how Carly is pregnant?" She asked, stuffing some ham into her mouth.

"Yess" Freddie said in a funny way. "You did mention that."

"Well I'm supposed to organize her baby shower for this Saturday" She sighed. "So I was wondering if you can take Madelyn out somewhere for the afternoon until about 6:00 so we can have it at our house because it's the biggest?" Sam asked sweetly.

"You know I have a conference meeting Saturday Sam"' He sighed.

"I know" Sam replied, scooping up some mash potatoes in her mouth. "But your conference meeting starts at 7:00 and ends at 11:00 and the baby shower starts at 1:00." Sam explained, pleading.

"Alright" He sighed. "I will fit it in my schedule." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Babe." She smiled.

"No problem." He laughed. "Madelyn and I will just take a trip to the zoo." Freddie smiled at his daughter, walking into the kitchen to set his plate in the sink. The Benson family did their dishes together after everyone finished eating because Freddie insisted that it was proper to do so.

"Noooo" Sam whined. "I want to be there when Madelyn sees her first wild animal." Sam complained, walking into the kitchen with Freddie, setting her plate in the sink also. "Why don't you just take her to the park or something?" Sam suggested.

"Your right" Freddie said. "We will go to the park."

"Great" Sam sighed, walking back to the table, taking her messy daughter out her high chair. "Well didn't you have a good, messy dinner?" Sam cooed at her daughter.

"Messy I'm Messy" Madelyn laughed, wiping her face against the back of her hand. "Mama good Diter" Madelyn giggled.

"Alright let's get you cleaned up." Sam laughed, setting her daughter on the kitchen counter, getting a rag out of the drawer. She didn't realize her daughter was trying to get down until she almost jumped, making Sam gasps out quickly. "FREDDIE GET HER" She screamed. Freddie turned around in a flash and caught his daughter under the arms before turning to Sam, glaring at her.

"How many times have I told you to stop putting her on the counter?" He snapped. "She could have broke her head open Sam" He said agitated. "Then we would have had a dead daughter!" He raised his voice, setting his daughter on the floor. She ran out of the kitchen and into the living room with a messy face and jumped on the couch.

"Sorry" Sam said sadly. "Were both still learning this Freddie?" She whispered looking ashamed at the ground. He set the dish down he was washing and walked over to his wife.

"I know baby." He whispered. "You're doing a great job with Madelyn." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry I snapped, I just got scared because she almost fell" He explained.

"I know but we both make mistakes." Sam exclaimed. "You caught her" She said softly.

"I did" Freddie replied. "And we will get through this together." He encouraged. "Now how about you go clean up Madelyn" He smiled, handing her a rag.

"Okay" Sam said giving him a kiss, heading out into the living room to see her messy daughter on their white couch. "Oh

no" Sam sighed, picking up Madelyn, sitting on the carpet with her. "Alright Madelyn, lets get you cleaned up." Sam sighed, irritated that Madelyn got the couch dirty but she was only two. She wiped her face and hands that were covered with Mash Potatoes and Corn with the red rag. Madelyn also got her cute yellow ruffled blouse dirty but luckily not her expansive baby Hollister, Dark blue jeans. Since it was almost time for bed, Sam carried her daughter upstairs to dress her in her Pajamas.

"Alright Madelyn" Sam sighed, setting Madelyn on her princess bed. Since Freddie was the head of Pear Industry they had a rich income. They were pretty rich but they didn't show it. They didn't have a mansion because they didn't need it. Instead of a mansion they had a nice condo. Instead of four cars they had two cars because they didn't need four cars. Freddie was all about what the family needs instead of what the family wanted and believe it or not Sam agreed with him. They didn't want to turn into snotty rich people and they didn't want their daughter to either so they just went by what they needed and sometimes gave their daughter extra stuff. Madelyn was spoiled but not enough to make her snotty. When she turned two years old they bought her a princess bed. Her bed frame was white with little purple flowers around the boarder. She had a purple comforter and two fluffy white pillows at the top completed with a peach shier curtain that hung from around the top edge of her bed. However since she was only two Freddie paid their home improvement guy to build bars around it like a crib so Freddie and Sam knew that she was safe. To say the least their daughter was spoiled and little Madelyn knew it too. "What Princess gown do you want to wear Ham Slice?" Sam asked her daughter, digging into her closet.

"Bella Mama" Madelyn laughed. "I'm a Lil Pincess" She said clapping her hands. "Ur Lil Pincess" She sung happily, falling back into her fluffy white pillows.

"Alright Ham Slice" Sam laughed, taking her Bella princess nightgown off the hanger. She hung the hanger back up, closed the closet door and walked over to her daughter who was sitting on her bed singing happily.

"Come her honey" Sam demanded. Madelyn sat up and crawled toward her mother who was at the edge of the bed. Sam took of her daughter jeans without a struggle miraculously since little kids were know to hate getting dressed. She checked if her diaper was clean which it wasn't. Freddie insisted that they potty train Madelyn earlier so that they didn't have to do so many dirty diapers for years and that was another thing Sam agreed upon.

"Ham Slice" Sam sighed, disappointed. "What did mommy say the magic word was if you need to go to the bathroom?" Sam asked her daughter.

"Potty" Madelyn mumbled, embarrassed.

"Then why didn't you say that before you wet yourself honey?" Sam asked sternly but with a softer tone.

"I was embarrassed." Madelyn whimpered about to cry.

"Ham Slice." Sam sighed, grabbing her daughter, setting her on her lap. "You don't need to be embarrassed to tell Mommy or Daddy you need to go potty" Sam exclaimed. "But if you don't like the word potty then why don't we make the word rubber duck." Sam suggested. "Can you say rubber duck?"

"No" Madelyn cried, looking down.

"Really then" Sam grinned wickedly and started tickling her daughter on her sides.

"NO mommy NO" Madelyn cried laughing uncontrollably, trying to get away but Sam held on tight refusing to stop until she said the magic word.

"Say the Magic word" Sam said, still tickling her but this time under her arms.

"WUBBER DUCK, WUBBY DUCK" Madelyn screamed in a fit of giggles.

"Thank you" Sam said pleased, stopping the tickling attack. "Now lets change you." Sam said laying her daughter down on her bed who sighed in relief. Sam took her diaper off and wiped her bottom off with a baby wipe which she got from the drawer under the bed. She then set the dirty diaper in a plastic bag and put a new one on her. After snapping the new diaper on her she took of her shirt and slipped her Bella gown over her head. "Alright Ham Slice, lets go downstairs and tell daddy it's time for a bed time story." Sam laughed walking down stairs with her daughter in her arms. She walked back into the kitchen only to find that Freddie wasn't there but there was a note on the fridge from him.

_Hey Baby, _

_I have gone to the grocery store to buy some more bacon because I knew you wouldn't be able to live without it in the mornings:P The clean dishes are on the counter waiting to be put up. Don't worry I will be here to help put Madelyn to Bed. Love you. _

Sam laughed at her husband's nubby note but appreciated it anyways. "Alright Ham slice, daddy is not here right now so you get to stay up later" Sam said walking into the living room, setting her daughter on the other couch that wasn't diry.

"I wana watch boo clues" Madelyn said lying down.

"Alright" Sam said turning on the TV. "Just until daddy gets back Ham Slice and then it's off to bed for you." Sam said firmly, changing the channel to Blue's Clues, a show she hated but knew her little girl loved. "I need to clean the couch and put the dishes away that your daddy washed so you be a good girl okay" Sam said, walking away.

"Kay Mama" Sam heard in the back ground, walking into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later Sam had the couch almost cleaned and the dishes put a way so she was sitting on the couch with her daughter watching the most boring show in the world or at least Sam thought so. At 8:30 PM Freddie came through the door carrying a bag of bacon.

"Daddy" Madelyn jumped off the couch, running to her father. "I'm tired" She yawned, clenching and unclenching her fists, a sign that she wanted to be picked up.

"Is my princess tired" Freddie laughed picking her up. "Let's go put her to bed babe" Freddie exclaimed, walking up the stairs. Sam turned off the TV, locked all the doors in the house, set the house alarm to be safe and headed up the stairs with her husband and daughter. They lived in what people would call a safe neighborhood but Freddie insisted it was always good to be extra careful so that's why Freddie bought the alarm. The alarm was really cool because it was hooked up to the police station so if someone ever broke into their house, not only would Sam beat then down in 20 seconds but the police would drive over as soon as they heard the alarm. Freddie and Sam wanted to always make sure there daughter was safe and had no childhood traumas that she would have to go through. Once they had their daughter settled in bed, they read her a quick story, gave her kiss on the head, turned on her star bright night light and headed downstairs.


	3. The Park And Baby Shower

**General POV**

It was 5:00 on a Saturday morning; the sun wasn't even out when Sam and Freddie heard the first cry of their baby girl. Madelyn sat up in her princess bed and screamed for her mommy. Madelyn didn't want to sleep anymore because she was hungry and she wanted to play but Sam didn't want to get up.

"Freddie" Sam groaned half awake. "It's your turn" Sam whispered, turning back around to go to sleep. Freddie knowing it was his turn yawned and got off the bed, kissing Sam on her forehead, slipping his slippers on and headed across the hall into his daughter's room.

"Hey Madelyn" Freddie said picking her up. Since her bed was basically a crib Madelyn couldn't get off unless Sam or Freddie picked her up. "How did my Princess sleep last night?" Freddie cooed, kissing her forehead.

"Pertect Dada Pertect" She giggled. "I hungy" She cried, burying her face in her daddy's shoulder.

"Alright my princess" Freddie whispered. "Let's go eat" He said carrying his daughter in the master bedroom. "Baby" Freddie said shaking Sam.

"What" Sam groaned but after seeing Madelyn she lightened up. "Good Morning Hamslice, how did you sleep?" Sam asked Madelyn.

"Pertect Mama Pertect" She said reaching out to Sam in her daddy's arms. Freddie set her down on the bed and Madelyn crawled up to Sam. "Beakfast time" Madelyn cried, tugging on Sam's hair, trying to get her up but failing miserably.

"Ouch" Sam laughed, trying to lift herself out of bed. She grabbed Madelyn, lifted her up and put her back in her father's arms.

"Are you going to join us hun?" Freddie asked his wife, bouncing an eager Madelyn in his arms.

"That's why I'm getting up" Sam joked, slapping Freddie's butt playfully with her right hand. "Alright let's go eat" Sam yawned following her husband and daughter down their spiral white staircase.

"You go watch TV with our little girl and I will make us all some waffles, eggs and bacon?" Freddie told Sam, kissing each of his girl's foreheads.

"Sounds good Babe" Sam said grabbing Madelyn out of Freddie's arms so he could go make breakfast.

"I'm Cod" Madelyn complained shivering.

"Let's go warm up together" Sam laughed, walking into the living room, lying down on the couch with Madelyn safely tucked in her arms. She pulled the black comfy blanket that was hanging on the couch over them both so they were safely in a warm embrace.

"Honey what do you want to watch?" Sam asked her daughter. Sam was so tired that she didn't care what her daughter wanted to watch, as long as it would keep her quiet so she could get back to sleep, she was cool with anything. It's not like she was actually going to be watching it anyway. After all Sam had to have her rest because today was the day that she was giving her best friend Carly her baby shower and she knew it was going to take a lot of effort, Sam hated effort unless it involved Madelyn and even then it was iffy. Don't get her wrong, she loved her daughter but everyone knew her daughter was a handful. I mean she was Sam and Freddie's child after all. Madelyn was indeed a smart, lovable "demon" just like her mother and father. However Sam and Freddie loved every bit of her, simply because she was theirs.

"Dora" Madelyn exclaimed, snuggling deeper into her mother's arms. Sam sighed and grabbed the remote off the black, glass coffee table and turned the TV on. She ran through the guide until she stopped on Dora, then yawed and set the remote on the side of the couch.

Meanwhile Freddie was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for both his girls. He cooked Madelyn's waffles in her Princess Waffle Maker and Sam's and his in regular form. The Princess Waffle Maker was cool because all Freddie had to do was pour some batter into the princess shape and it cooked out the shape of a princess in waffle form. They were small princess waffles but it was perfect because their daughter was tiny. She hadn't quite gained her mother's appetite yet but Freddie knew it was coming because each time they had waffles Freddie always had to make an extra princess for little Madelyn.

30 minutes later Freddie was finished with breakfast and was setting it all on the table. He grabbed some plates and cups out of the cupboards and placed them in the appropriate places. He grabbed some silverware out of the drawers and placed them next to the plates. After the table was set he walked into the living room to get his girls only to find Sam fast asleep with Madelyn cuddled in her arms. Dora was playing but no one was watching it. He went to get his camera from the living room drawer and snapped a picture of his two "angels" before quietly shaking Sam, making Madelyn wake up in the process. He hated to wake them up but he knew he had to because he had to leave for his conference at 7:00 AM and he couldn't be late. He hasn't even eaten, showered or gotten dressed yet and it was already 5:30.

"It's breakfast time." Freddie told them, picking up Madelyn. Sam pulled the blanket off her and followed Freddie and Madelyn for breakfast.

"Beakfast time" Madelyn laughed clapping her hands once she was sat in her high chair. Sam sat down at the table with Freddie and admired all of the delicious food Freddie made them. There was Bolivian Bacon, her favorite, Eggs mixed with cheese and Ham and last but not least waffles with Maple Syrup, Non Sugar Free. He even made some of the waffles in princess form for their daughter. Her husband was so wonderful to her and their daughter; he tried his best on everything regarding them.

"Look's good Baby." Sam said placing a couple princess pancakes on a plate. She cut them up into little pieces and poured some Maple Syrup over them. She added a little bit of bacon, eggs and ham and set the plate on her daughter's high chair table.

"Tank You Mama" Madelyn said politely, taking a piece of bacon dropping it into some syrup and stuffing it in her tiny mouth. She got syrup all over her hands and face and even though it may seem disgusting to some people, it was adorable to Sam and Freddie. However Sam didn't want to have a repeat of last time where their white couch got all dirty so she took a napkin and wiped up off her daughter's face before serving herself. She stacked about 3 huge waffles on her plate and covered all of them with syrup. She added a huge portion of Bacon, Eggs and Ham and dug in, making Freddie laugh.

"What are you laughing at Frednip?" Sam asked after she swallowed.

"Just your adorable eating habits" He joked, smirking, spooning some eggs into his mouth.

"Freddie If you want me to even think about saving you a piece of cake at Carly's baby shower today then I suggest you stop talking" Sam threatened. "Because I will save one for Madelyn, me and not you" She snapped, knowing that was Freddie's weakness. It was during collage when Freddie discovered his love for sweets. When he was younger his mother never let him have sweets so when he left to be on his own he became addicted to sweets. So bribing Freddie with sweets was the best way to get him to do something. It was any meat for Sam and believe it or not Madelyn but it was sweets for Freddie.

"You wouldn't dare" Freddie gasps shocked.

"Try me" Sam smirked.

"Fine I'll stop" He surrendered laughing. "Anyway I have to go get ready for my conference meeting." Freddie said getting up from his chair, taking his dish to the sink. "Give me a kiss." Freddie demanded, walking over to her chair. She quickly kissed him and then continued eating while Freddie quickly kissed his daughter's head and headed upstairs to get ready.

Sam was still downstairs eating her meal and stacking four more waffles onto her plate, with another portion of eggs and ham. She grabbed five more strips of bacon and set them on her plate. Madelyn was just staring at her shocked, wondering how her mama could eat that much when she could barley finish her 3 princess pancakes. Sam turned to her daughter after stuffing another piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Do you want some more bacon Ham Slice?" Sam said setting a strip on her plate. Madelyn took the bacon, sniffed it and tore it into tiny pieces, throwing it onto the floor signaling that she was done eating.

"All Don" Madelyn, smiled pointing at the floor were the pieces of un eaten bacon lay. Sam just looked at the floor, gaping reminding herself to NEVER give her daughter her bacon again. If her daughter wanted bacon then Sam would just grab some from the plate that was full with bacon because apparently Madelyn really mistreated the poor bacon that was on Sam's plate 30 seconds ago by tearing it into tiny pieces, tossing it on the floor like the delicious food meant nothing. All of a sudden Sam lost her appetite and cleared her plate in the sink. She grabbed a rag out of the sink, walked back to Madelyn's high chair and washed her face and hands, instead of setting her on the counter again. After cleaning her face and hands, Sam took her out of her high chair and headed upstairs to dress her for the day, trying to forget about her daughter treating her bacon they way she did. Sam couldn't imagine her own flesh and blood murdering a piece of good cooked bacon and to say it shocked her was the truth. Once she was in her daughter's room she closed the door and started looking in her drawers for something for her daughter to wear. Sam decided on a blue Jean, baby American Eagle skirt and a red long sleeve shirt that had three small buttons on the top. She grabbed the skirt and shirt from the drawers and set her daughter on the carpet. Sam slipped her daughter's night gown off and checked her diaper which was miraculously clean.

"Good job Ham slice" Sam praised, slipping her red long sleeve shirt over her daughter's head.

'For what?" Madelyn asked confused.

"Not wetting yourself" Sam explained, smiling.

"I ti fer you" Madelyn laughed, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, stepping into her skirt.

"You tried very well for me and I'm so proud of you." Sam said tugging the blue jean skirt up her daughter's legs until it rested comfortably on her waist. Sam got off the floor and opened her daughter's closet to find a pair of black flats. She slipped them on her daughters feet along with some heel socks so her feet we comfortable. "Alright let's do your hair." Sam said picking her up and taking her into the hall bathroom.

"Alright Madelyn let's curl that blond hair of yours" Sam grinned, setting her daughter on the huge bathroom sink. It was a pretty good size counter so Madelyn wouldn't fall off and besides Sam was right there with her daughter the whole time anyways. Sam grabbed a brush and a red tie out of the drawer and started to brush her hair. She brushed her daughter's hair back and pulled it into a pony tail with the red tie. She took the curling iron out from under the drawer, plugged it in and waited for a couple minutes for it to get hot before curling her daughter's pony tail, making the ends nice and curly. Once she was finished she set her daughter on the floor, unplugged the curling iron so it could cool down and walked out of the bathroom with her daughter cute and ready for the day. They were walking down the hall towards the stairs when they ran into Freddie who wearing a black suite and red tie. He was about to head downstairs to leave for his conference.

"Dada" Madelyn squealed, twirling around showing off her outfit. "Look at me"

"You look gorgeous, maybe even more gorgeous than mommy." Freddie teased, picking her up, spinning her around. Sam laughed knowing her husband was just messing with her considering the smile and kiss her gave her after Freddie set Madelyn back on the floor.

"Alright I really have to get going if I don't want to be late" He laughed, giving his wife a quick kiss. "I love you both" He said quickly, walking out the door to his Blue Toyota.

"Love you too babe" Sam whispered, closing her door and locking it. When Sam turned back around Madelyn was right there smiling down at her mother.

"Mama loves Dada!" Madelyn laughed.

"Mommy loves Daddy very much." Sam chuckled, sitting her daughter on the carpet. "Do you want to play with your blocks while I go clean the kitchen?" Sam asked, walking over to the container by the TV to retrieve her blocks.

"Ya" Madelyn said jumping up and down. "They fun" She giggled happily. Sam emptied the container, letting all the blocks pour out on the carpet for Madelyn to play with. They were all different sizes and colors and Madelyn loved to stack them high.

"Now I'm off to clean the kitchen" Sam said walking off.

While Madelyn was in the living room playing with her blocks, Sam was in the kitchen trying to clean up a little for Carly's baby shower. She opened up the closet and grabbed a broom to sweep up all the food around her daughter's high chair. After she was done with that she did a quick sweep around the whole kitchen to catch any extra food lying around. Sam put the broom back in the closet and closed it. After she was done sweeping the kitchen floor she walked over to the sink to start washing the dishes. She washed them by hand, dried them with a rag and them stacked them in the cupboard in the appropriate places. The ones that she couldn't reach, she left them out for Freddie to put away later. When Sam was finished cleaning the kitchen she walked back into the living room in time to hear Madelyn crying. Madelyn was crying because she accidently knocked down her tower of blocks while Sam was in the kitchen.

"Ham Slice, don't cry" Sam sighed, kneeling on the floor beside her daughter. "Let's build it back up together." Sam smiled at her daughter.

"Otay" Madelyn sniffled, grabbing a block. Together, mother and daughter they built the tower back up and admired it.

"Tank you Mama" Madelyn said throwing her tiny arms around Sam. Sam didn't like hugs at all but she didn't mind Freddie's and Madelyn's hugs because they were family, not her messed up family but her own new family. "I don't want it to fall again." Madelyn complained.

"How about I take a picture of you standing next to it?" Sam suggested.

"Yes, yes, yes" Madelyn squealed. Sam took her phone out of the bowl on top of their coffee table and snapped a quick picture of her daughter standing next to her tower of blocks.

Meanwhile Freddie was at Pear Head Quarters in a conference meeting discussing the makings of new pear products. Freddie

called all of his employees in for a meeting because they had to design a new product by next month.

"Okay guys, do you have any ideas?" Freddie questioned his employees, sitting at the conference table. Everyone that worked for Pear Quarters was at the conference table. If you guys didn't catch on yet, Pear Quarters was Freddie's business. That's why the Benson's were so rich. He ran the business and called all the shots. He was the one that decided if a product was valuable enough to make. He wasn't a snotty boss though so he let his workers come up with a lot of ideas too. Freddie and his workers all got along really well though.

"Mr. Benson" Nathan sighed. "Why don't we fix up the size of the Pear PhoneXL" Nathan suggested to his boss. The Pear PhoneXL was the phone that Freddie had in senior year. It was the huge phone that Sam and Carly made fun of. It was also the one he got the day Carly his best friend left to Italy. Sam is also his best friend but he thinks of her as more of his wife and the mother of his child than his best friend.

"That's a good idea Nathan." Freddie replied honestly. "The only conflict with that is we would need to re-design the whole Pear PhoneXL all over again in order to make a smaller size." Freddie explained the problem.

"Well how long do we have until we have to have a new product designed and ready?" His friend Brad asked. Brad was actually the husband of his best friend Carly. They were expecting a baby. That's why Sam was doing a baby shower for Carly today.

"Not enough time to Re-Design the Pear PhoneXL man?" Freddie sighed frustrated. He wasn't frustrated with his employees, he was frustrated with the time schedule of making the pear products. He felt like him and his employees weren't given enough time to make all the designs and he knew they all felt like that too. That was one of the things he needed to fix as the head of Pear Quarters. Even though he was the boss of the business, he still had to talk to the actual person that designed Pear and that was Peter Johnson.

"Well than what are we going to do?" Everyone at the table questioned aggravated.

"I don't know" Freddie sighed. "I will talk to Peter and see how things go." Freddie said. "Maybe I can convince him to give us more time to design products because we are all losing it." Freddie joked, making everyone at the table laugh and agree.

"You got that right." Brad laughed.

"Alright as of now this conference is finished." Freddie sighed, standing up from his chair. "I have to go pick up my daughter because we have a date at the park." Freddie joked, grabbing his papers. "Sam is having a baby shower for Carly today and our daughter is a little rascal." Freddie laughed. "She wouldn't be able to sit still without causing chaos" Freddie said honestly, chuckling.

"That's sound like little Maddie alright" Brad laughed, walking over to Freddie.

"Yep" Freddie replied. "By the way Sam is going to call Carly over to our house for her baby shower and its important not to tell her. " Freddie told Brad, shaking his shoulders. "I know you hate keeping things from your wife but Sam wants it to be a surprise."

"I won't dude" Brad laughing shrugging Freddie off.

"Do you want to come with Madelyn and I to the park because Sam says guys aren't allowed to come to the baby shower?" Freddie laughed, knowing that Brad wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

"Sure dude, I love little Maddie" Brad said honestly, giving Freddie a pat on the back.

"Alright, let's head out." Freddie laughed noticing everyone else was gone. "You take your car and follow me to the house." Freddie said walking out of the building, jumping into his Blue Toyato.

"Alright I'll meet you at your house." Brad replied following Freddie's car to the house.

At the Benson's house Sam was anxiously waiting for Freddie to pick up Madelyn. Everyone was supposed to be arriving to Carly's baby shower around 1:00PM and it was already 12:30PM. Sam knew that her husband was very responsible and rarely late but she was still nervous. Of course she loved her daughter very much but her daughter absolutely couldn't be here for Carly's Baby shower, it would only cause problems and Sam is thinking this in a nice way. At around 12:35 she heard the door opening and she praised the lord that Freddie was not late.

"I'm home" Freddie announced walking in the door with Brad. When his joyful little daughter didn't come running to him, he got immediately worried. "Sam where's Madelyn?" Freddie asked his wife who was sitting on the couch, walking over to give her a quick kiss, making Brad chuckle.

"I put her down for a nap so she would be nice and energized when you take her to the park, which is now." Sam said abruptly, running up the stairs to wake up Madelyn, shooting a quick "Hey Brad" over her shoulder.

"Sam really wants you and Madelyn out of here doesn't she?" Brad laughed.

"Well little Madelyn is a handful." Freddie retorted. "I'm not surprised" Freddie sighed. "Carly has been her best friend since forever and Sam really wants her baby shower to be perfect with no complications." Freddie explained seriously.

"Daddy" Madelyn said excitedly once Sam came back down stairs.

"Here she is" Sam said giving Madelyn to Freddie, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Maddie" Brad greeted smiling.

"Hi Ucle Brad" Madelyn smiled, happy at seeing another familiar face. "What you doing here?" Madelyn questioned confused but happy nonetheless.

"Your daddy invited me to come play with you guys at the park." Brad grinned at Madelyn, kissing her forehead. "Were going to have lots of fun" He assured her.

"I bet you three will" Sam said quickly rushing the three out through the back door when she heard the door bell ring. "Mama loves you Ham Slice" Sam said to her daughter, kissing her on the head before rushing them out the door. "You have fun."

"Me will" Madelyn laughed. "I have Dada and Ucle Brad" She clapped her hands happily in Freddie's arms.

"Dude, can I ride in your car?" Brad asked Freddie once they were outside. They managed to get outside before the guest arrived which Sam was really happy about. It's not like she was embarrassed about her daughter because she wasn't. Sam just wanted the baby shower to go smoothly for Carly. After all everyone met Madelyn tons of times since she was born. They all loved her and Sam knew that but Madelyn would be very bored at this party and Sam didn't want that.

"Sure" Freddie replied, buckling Madelyn in her Pink and Black Zebra Car seat. It was a really comfortable, fluffy car seat and Madelyn loved it. After Madelyn was safely buckled in her car seat Freddie jumped in along with Brad who hopped into the passenger seat.

"Alright let's go" Freddie said, driving away from their house.

"Hey Cat" Sam greeted, motioning for her to come inside the house. She was the first guest that showed up for the baby shower. Cat was actually indeed friends with Carly and Sam. When Carly came back from Italy she drove down to LA to visit Sam and she instantly clicked with Cat. Carly and Cat had almost everything in common, to make up, to clothes, to jewelry, to shoes ect. Anyway when Carly came down to LA, Carly stayed with Sam and Cat for sometime and then just decided to move in. Four years after living together, Freddie graduated Caltech, proposed to Sam and then moved to New York with her. Carly and Cat didn't want to be alone so they packed up and moved with Freddie and Sam. Carly took a career in Fashion Design and then met Brad her husband and Cat took a career in singing, which she has yet to get a record deal.

"Hey Sam" Cat laughed, giving her friend a hug which Sam hesitantly hugged her back. "I can't believe Carly's actually having a baby" She said sitting down on the couch.

"I know" Sam laughed, sitting down next to her. "I almost fainted in shock when she spilled the beans." Sam confessed, chuckling at the memory.

"Time goes by fast" Cat chuckled. Cat over the years has actually grown a lot more mature. People wouldn't say she is perfectly mature but she is A LOT better than she was in high school. She actually understands sarcasm now and sometimes Cat uses sarcasm herself. Sam pretty much took the credit for that. "Hey Sam, can I use your bathroom." Cat asked politely getting up off the couch.

"Sure" Sam replied. "It's upstairs, down the hall, to the right." Sam instructed. Thirty minutes later all the guest arrived and Sam knew it was the perfect time to call Carly to come over.

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Sam screamed, making the room go silent. There were at least people in her house for the party and she needed them to be quiet so Carly wouldn't suspect anything. "Thank you" Sam said calmly. "I'm calling Carly and she can't hear you guys or it will ruin the surprise." Sam explained picking up her phone, dialing her best friend's number.

"**Hello" **Carly Answered.

"_Hi Carls, listen can you come over?" _Sam asked pretending to panic.

"**Why?" **Carly questioned. **"What's going on" **Carly asked recognizing the panic tone in Sam's voice.

"_Madelyn is really sick and I need your help" _Sam lied perfectly. "_Freddie is at a conference meeting and can't come." _Sam lied, sounding desperate.

"**Oh My God" **Carly cried. "**I'll be over in ten" **She said quickly.

"_Thanks Carls, the doors unlocked."_Sam replied hanging up before Carly could ask questions.

"I knew you were a good liar Sam but I didn't know you were this good." Jade said sounding impressed.

"What can I say" Sam said taking a playful bow. "Besides Mama Knows" Sam laughed. "Alright guys" Sam sighed. "In five minutes we are all going to hide because Carls said that she will be over in 10" Sam explained. "That means we have to be hiding before Carly comes in the door." Sam elaborated, letting everyone know her plan. They sat around the living room talking for a little bit until Sam saw Carly's White Mercedes pull up in the drive way. "Alright guys hide" Sam demanded. Everyone hid in different places while Sam rushed to turn off the lights. She barely made it over the couch before Carly walked in the house and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE" Everyone yelled jumping out of their hiding places. "HAPPY 1ST BABY"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Carly squealed running over to Sam. "I can't believe you did this." Carly said squeezing Sam tightly, making it hard for Sam to breathe.

"Uh..Car..ls..can't…breathe." Sam gasp, trying to breathe.

"Sorry" Carly laughed, releasing Sam. "I still can't believe you remembered" Carly smiled.

"Of course I would remember kid." Sam laughed. "You're my best friend."

"True" Carly agreed. "Thanks everyone" She said excitedly. "But I really have to sit down" Carly said tiredly. "He's getting huge." Carly laughed, talking about her baby boy.

"Sure" Sam helped Carly to the couch. "Have you and Brad thought of names yet?" Sam asked her.

"We tried but we still haven't really agreed on anything." Carly complained. "I really want to name him Anthony but Brad insists that the name Anthony sounds like a gang banger" Carly moaned sadly. "I guess it kind of does but it's still a good name right guys?"

"Right." There was a chorus of lies. Truth to be told the name Anthony did kind of sound like a gang banger to them and they didn't think that was a good choice for Carly's baby boy. However Sam didn't want to hurt Carly's feeling by saying no so she came up with a new way to get the message through to her.

"I have a great idea" Sam proclaimed. "Why don't we play the name game so Carly can think of some names?  
Sam suggested.

"That's a great idea Sam" Jade winked, knowing what Sam was getting at. "How do you play?" Jade asked.

"It's easy" Sam chuckled. "The first person has to say a boy name with the letter A and then go down the alphabet?" Sam explained.

"Sounds fun and helpful" Carly agreed. "But first can I get a cup of water?" She smiled.

"Sure Carls, let me go get that for you." Sam said walking into the kitchen, getting a cup out of the cupboard and filling it with water. Sam walked back into the living room and handed it to her, taking her place back on the couch beside her.

"Thanks Sam" Carly smiled, taking a sip of her water, setting it down on the glass coffee table.

"No problem" Sam replied. "I'll start, A for Alexander" She suggested. "Your turn Cat" Sam pointed at Cat.

"B for Blake" Cat said with out hesitating. "Your turn Jade"

"C for Caleb" Jade proclaimed. "Dice your up"

"D for Drake" Dice answered. "Your turn Goomer"

"Uh E for Elizer" "Spencer your up"

"F for Frank"

"Eww No" Carly exclaimed disgusted. "I'm not naming my son Frank" Carly said disturbed.

"Well it was hard to think of names that started with the letter F" Spencer defended himself.

"Freddie, hello" Sam teased Spencer.

"I'm pretty sure Carly doesn't want to name her son after your husband Sam?" Spencer retorted.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with a bit of Freddie." Sam said offended.

"I would name my son Freddie if I ever have one." Gibby said surely.

"No you wouldn't" Sam retorted.

"Yeah I would." Gibby retorted apparently not getting the hint Sam was dropping.

"Let me rephrase this" Sam said sweetly. "You really wouldn't name your kid Freddie unless you wanted me to kill you." Sam growled, moving closer to Gibby.

"I meant Daniel" Gibby squeaked, moving away from Sam. "I didn't mean Freddie."

"That's what I thought" Sam smirked.

"I'm not naming my son Freddie." Carly agreed. "I mean if you ever had a boy I could never take the name Freddie Jr. from you!" Carly teased smirking.

"Like that'll happen." Sam scoffed. "Anyway back to the game."

Meanwhile at the park Freddie, Brad and Madelyn were having a lot of fun together. Freddie had a zebra child leash that strapped around Madelyn's shoulders like a backpack so she couldn't run off and get hurt.

"Dada I wanna swing high" Madelyn asked trying to escape her leash and run free. Freddie picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

"Alright" He laughed. "Let's go swing" He agreed. "Brad push us?" Freddie asked his pal.

"Anything for Maddie" Brad replied. It was no secret that Brad adored Madelyn and Freddie loved that. He felt like he could trust Madelyn with Brad and that felt pretty darn great to be honest. He sat down on the swing, lifted Madelyn from his shoulders and set her down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling off.

"Brad, not to high" Freddie ordered. "If my daughter falls off and gets hurt I will kill you and Sam will help?" Freddie warned.

"I would never." Brad said offended, pushing the swing slowly.

"Faster" Madelyn laughed. "You Slowpoke"

"Oh yeah" Brad teased, grabbing the chains pushing the swing up and back down, making them swing a little higher and faster.

"TO HIGH" Madelyn screamed frightened. Freddie quickly put his feet back on the floor making the swing jerk to a stop. "You okay Princess?" He asked his daughter, kissing her forehead.

"Yes Dada" She sniffled.

"Let's go on the slide" Freddie suggested, carrying her to the baby slide. "Brad, take Madelyn and push her down the slide and I will be at the bottom." Freddie said handing Madelyn to Brad.

"Sounds fun." Brad said stepping up the little slide. He set Madelyn down on the slide and gave her a gentle push, making her slide down to Freddie.

"Gotcha you." Freddie laughed catching her before she hit the ground.

"Again, again, again" Madelyn laughed excitedly. She went down the slide about 10 more times before Freddie gave her to Brad and checked the time on his cell phone. It was already 5:30 PM and Freddie was really tired and ready to go home. They spent practically the afternoon at the park and they were all exhausted, especially poor Madelyn.

"Hey Brad, can you watch Madelyn while I give Sam a quick call?" Freddie asked Brad nicely.

"Sure Man" Brad replied. "She's sleeping right now anyway." Freddie looked over at Brad and it was true, his little girl was asleep in Brad's arms.

"Actually let's get in the car." Freddie said walking over toward his car. Brad handed Madelyn to Freddie and he safely buckled her in before getting in the car himself. Brad jumped in the passenger seat after him. Freddie took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam that cake was delicious" Carly complimented. "You can bake some amazing cakes" Carly yawned. It was already 6:00PM and I'll Carly wanted to do was go home and cuddle in bed with her husband Brad. Everybody else left and it was just Carly and Sam. The only reason Carly hasn't left yet was because Brad was returning soon with Freddie and Madelyn.

"Well…" Sam tried to say but got interrupted by her phone ringing.

"_Hey Baby" _Sam greeted. _"Where are you?" _Sam asked worried.

"**Were heading home" **Freddie answered. **"We should be there in 15" **He reassured her. **"I love you" **

"_I love you too" _Sam sighed. _"Hurry home before you get yourself killed out there." _Sam teased but was actually worried about the idea. They lived in New York. Dangerous things happen out of the blue and that's just that but she didn't want her husband and daughter in the unlucky situations.

"**Ha-ha" **Freddie retorted dryly. **"Bye Babe" **

"_Bye Hun"_ Sam said ending the call, praying to god that nothing would happen to them. It was sad but Drive Bys were actually very well known in New York, especially at night. That's why she was very worried.

"They should be home in 15 Carls" Sam sighed. "I hope" Sam mumbled lowly to herself still worried of the prospect of gang bangers shooting at them.

"Sam" Carly sighed. "Is it hard being a mom?" Carly whispered.

"Carly" Sam sighed, turning around her to face her. "Yes, it is the hardest thing." Sam replied honestly. "But it's also a wonderful thing" Sam whispered. "I know I'm going to sound like a sap right now" Sam sighed. "But whenever I wake up and see Madelyn every morning I'm just reminded of how much I love her." Sam murmured. "Most importantly I'm reminded of how much Freddie and I love each other and that's one of the greatest feelings in the world to be honest."

"Wow Sam" Carly whispered. "You changed a lot…in the good way" Carly laughed. "I can't wait to have that! Carly whispered.

"And you will kid" Sam said.

"Thanks for the talk Sam"

"Anytime" Sam replied, smiling.

Ten minutes later Freddie and Brad walked into the living with a sleeping Madelyn in Freddie's arms. Sam stood up and rushed over to Freddie, giving him a passionate kiss. She took Madelyn out of his arms and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you Ham Slice." Sam whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead again. Sam didn't realize how worried she was until her daughter was safe in her arms. She realized that she didn't want Madelyn out late at night this young. There were too many stupid people out in the world and she would die if her daughter got killed because of some gang member doing a drive by.

"Awe she's too adorable." Carly said getting up from the couch, giving her niece a kiss on the head before walking over to Brad, grabbing his hand.

"Alright were going to head out." Brad said squeezing Carly's hand. "My pregnant wife is pretty tired." Brad said kissing Carly's temple.

"You got that right." Carly sighed, leaning into Brad's side. "Thanks for the baby shower Sam." Carly said with gratitude.

"No problem Carls" Sam laughed. "Bye guys" Sam said closing the door and locking it.

"Alright let's go put our princess to bed." Freddie said, setting the alarm and heading upstairs with Sam.

Once they got upstairs Sam gave Madelyn back to Freddie and he slipped his daughter's clothes off while Sam was busy getting a nightgown out of her closet. He threw her clothes on the floor and lied her down on her bed, checking her diaper which was clean. Madelyn was getting very good at potty training, something him and Sam were both proud of her for. Sam came out of the closet with her daughter's nightgown in hand. Freddie lifted Madelyn up and Sam slipped the gown over her daughters head before tucking her in under the blankets miraculously without waking her up. Sam and Freddie each gave her a kiss on the forehead, turned on the night light and left her room.

"Wow" Sam whispered once she and Freddie were cuddled up in bed together.

"'What" Freddie murmured pulling her tighter against him.

"Today was an eventful day." She laughed turning around, giving him a deep kiss.

"Want to make it more eventful" Freddie murmured sexily in her ear.

"Let's do it" Sam whispered, pulling off her night gown, bra and panties. "I need it" She chuckled, taking off his boxers and T-Shirt pulling him under the covers with her.

"We got to be quiet though." She giggled scissoring their legs together in just the right way making them connect, kissing him passionately.


	4. Do Happy Ending Exist

**General POV**

It was 6:00 on a Sunday morning when Sam and Freddie's alarm clock started going off. Sam groaned, coughed and hit the snooze button. Freddie awoke and was surprised to see what his wife did because today was church and she had to run Sunday school.

"Baby" Freddie whispered shaking her. "We have to get ready for church."

"I…can't…ACHOO" Sam sneezed, burying her face in the pillow. Freddie was starting to get the feeling that his wife was sick and he was starting to get an even greater feeling that he would have to take Madelyn to church by himself.

"Are you sick hun?" Freddie asked softly.

"Yes" Sam coughed. "I feel like butt" She complained, rolling over. Freddie touched her forehead and almost gasps in shock at how warm it felt.

"Baby you're on fire."' Freddie exclaimed worriedly. "You honey are staying in bed." Freddie exclaimed firmly.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Sam said rolling back over and closing her eyes.

"Alright baby after church I'll go to the drug store to get you some Advil alright." Freddie offered.

"Thanks Babe" Sam mumbled. "Love you"

"Love you too" Freddie said kissing his wife's forehead before walking out of the room.

Even though Sam was sick that didn't stop him from waking up his daughter and getting her ready for church. They had to be at church by 8:30 and depending on how long it takes him to get Madelyn ready they just might be late. He's not exactly great at getting Madelyn ready. That was more of Sam's cup of tea. I mean sure he can dress her in a cute dress and stuff but he didn't know how to do hair at all.

"Maddie" Freddie cooed, rubbing her back.

"What?" She mumbled opening her eyes. "Dada" She yawned reaching her arms out for him to pick her up.

"Morning my princess" Freddie said softly, picking her up. "Are you ready to eat?" Freddie questioned.

"Yes" Madelyn yawned. "Where Mama"

"Mommy is not feeling very well." Freddie explained to his daughter. "So it's just going to be you and me at church today." All of sudden Madelyn turned very worried and Freddie could see it in her chocolate brown orbs.

"What's wrong with Mama?" Madelyn cried. "What happened to her?" Madelyn asked concerned.

"Mama is okay princess." Freddie reassured her. "It's just a cold." Freddie explained. However he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his daughter or himself. When he checked her forehead this morning, the warmth of it didn't feel like a simple cold and to say Freddie was worried was the truth. Further more though he couldn't dwell on that until later because right now he had to focus on getting himself and his daughter ready for church. After they got back from church, then he could worry about calling a doctor to find out what exactly was wrong with his wife.

"Alright let's go eat Maddie." Freddie said trying to put any scary assumptions about his wife's health out of his mind. I mean it probably was just a cold, just a bigger one right. He closed his daughter's bedroom and headed downstairs with his daughter in his arms. There was no way it could be a health condition. There was no way that their happy ever ending was coming to an end.


	5. Rushing To Sam

**General POV**

Sam woke up an hour later feeling this horrible feeling near her back. It was hard to stand up, she couldn't get dressed and she could barely get to her phone to call Freddie. The pain felt like it was intensifying every second and she felt like it was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. The scary part was that she didn't know what it was. When she gave birth to Madelyn it hurt like hell but at least she knew what the pain was from. She didn't know why she was hurting this bad and to say she was terrified was the truth. She got off her bed, hit the floor because she couldn't stand up and crawled over to her dresser to reach her cell phone. She felt helpless and even though she hated it, she knew she needed Freddie. Once she got her phone off the dresser in the middle of dialing she threw up all over the carpet, making her scream.

"WHAT THE HELL" She screamed coughing. She was too busy throwing up that she didn't realize that Freddie was on the other line until he screamed.

"**BABY WHATS WRONG."** He screamed.

"_Just get over here"_ She cried throwing up some more. "Something's wrong" She sobbed. "MY BACK HURTS SO BAD." She screamed, curling into a fetal position, hoping to make the pain go away.

"**Alright baby I'll be there in 20"** He said frantically, worried as hell.

"_I can't wait that long." _She cried helplessly.

"**I'll call Carly" **

"_JUST GET SOMEONE OVER HERE."_ She screamed in pain, dropping her phone.

Meanwhile during the service Freddie picked Madelyn up and bolted out of the church. Freddie saw everyone looking at him like he was crazy but he didn't care, he needed to get home to his wife and fast. Freddie buckled Madelyn in her car seat and then jumped into the car in a hurry. By the time he had his seat belt on, the reality of the situation dawned on him. Sam, his baby girl, wife and the mother of his daughter was in trouble.

"Dada" Madelyn whispered frightened. Madelyn didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that her daddy bolted out of the church building because of something important. Her mommy being sick was still fresh in her mind and she had a sickening feeling in her stomach that daddy rushing out of the church had something to do with her mommy. By the time Freddie pulled out his phone, the tears were pooling in his eyes. He tried to hold them in for Madelyn, to be strong for her but it was getting more difficult with every second that passed. Sam was his whole world. Madelyn wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her. She was the mother of his daughter and if something happened to her, he was sure to die inside. Freddie dialed Carly's number in a hurry. He became worried when she didn't pick up on the second ring. He didn't have time for it to go to the answering machine. Someone had to get to the house and help his wife because he was more than 20 minutes away. He was starting to grow anxious and was about to call 911 when Carly finally picked up.

"**Hello" **Carly yawned.** "Freddie its 10…" **

"_Carly" _He choked, interrupting her._ "You need to get to my house and call for an ambulance." _He cried, almost speeding through traffic. He drove through cars trying to get through as fast as he could. He needed to get to Sam fast. Carly could hold Sam for a little bit but he knew that his baby girl really needed him right now. Carly wasn't going to work for long so he had to get to Sam quick.

"DADDY SLOW DOWN!" Madelyn screamed in the background. Madelyn was afraid of the situation she was currently in and not to mention the speed of the car. "You're scaring me" She sobbed. Freddie wasn't trying to ignore his daughter but it was like her couldn't hear her. It was like all he could hear in his head was Sam screaming for him, needing him but yet he couldn't get to her fast enough and that pained him.

"FREDDIE SLOW DOWN" Carly screeched, hearing Madelyn screaming in the background. Carly knew that Freddie had a habit of getting flustered when there was a problem. She didn't need to be there to know that Freddie was speeding down the freeway, scaring the hell out of Madelyn. "Take a few deep breaths and then finish telling me your problem." She instructed. Freddie followed her advice and took a few deep breaths. It was only after that, that he realized his daughter was sobbing. Freddie instantly felt disgusted with himself and immediately slowed his car down.

"Carly I need you to go help Sam and call for an ambulance!" He instructed in a calmer manner, breathing deeply.

"Wait…what!" Carly asked worriedly. "What's wrong…?"

"There's no time to explain, just please go!" He begged. "I'll be over as soon as I can!" He promised, hanging up. He looked through the mirror and saw that his daughter had dry tears on her cheeks. He automatically regretted his decision to leave this morning. He should have stayed at home and took care of his wife. If he would have stayed at home then his wife would have been getting help at the hospital by now. Instead because of his bad decision, his wife is alone right now in tremendous pain. He could only help that Carly and an ambulance can get there to help Sam fast. His poor baby was in so much pain and he wasn't there for her. He felt so sick to his stomach.

"Madelyn, Princess I'm so sorry!" Freddie apologized, regret flashed in his eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart!" Freddie explained to his daughter who was in the back seat calming down.

"Ok Dada" Madelyn sniffled, running her sleeve against her eyes, wiping her tears. "What's wrong?" Madelyn whimpered. Freddie hated lying to his daughter but he knew that if he told her the truth then she would start crying. He couldn't deal with someone crying right now. He had to focus on driving so they could get to Sam.

"Don't worry Princess." He lied, because she had every right to worry if she knew the truth. "Just relax and take a nap?" He suggested calmly. He would tell her the truth later when they arrived to the hospital. That way he could help his daughter cope while the doctors were helping his wife get better. He couldn't help but worry if what Sam had was something serious. All of a sudden he came up with an idea. He grabbed his phone and dialed his mother's number. His mother was a retired nurse in Seattle. If he told her the problem with Sam then maybe she could help him figure out what's exactly wrong with her.

"Hey Freddiebear, how's my granddaughter and Samantha?" Marissa questioned.

"That's what I'm calling for" Freddie breathed out. "Something's wrong with Sam!" He elaborated.

"Oh my, what's wrong with Samantha?" She asked frantically.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out mom!" Freddie rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for his mother's antics. "If I give you some symptoms could you try to figure of what's exactly wrong with her?" He asked his mother.

"Freddie" She sighed. "I could try but I haven't been a nurse for a while now!" She explained. "But I will give you my best input."

"Thanks" He sighed. "Anyway she had a high fever this morning and by high I mean her forehead felt like it was almost on fire." He explained. "She was coughing, throwing up and she said that it tremendously hurt to stand up!" He was starting to get frantic again but he was trying to keep his cool. "She also said that her back hurt badly and I just can't seem to figure it out." He explained.

"Oh god Freddie" His mother sighed. "It seems like Samantha might be diagnosed with Kidney Stones" She said sympathetically.

"What" Freddie whispered shocked. "Don't tell me that's a disease!" He warned. Freddie really didn't want to know but he knew he had to whether he liked it or not. "Is it going to kill my Baby Girl?" Freddie cried.

"Freddie, honey calm down" Mrs. Benson demanded. "Samantha may not even have that." She explained. "Check with her doctor!"

"But what if she does?" Freddie said numbly. "I can't lose her mom!" He whispered. "She's my everything!"

"What about Madelyn?" Mrs. Benson questioned. "Isn't she your everything?" She insisted.

"Mom, Madelyn is only my everything because of Sam." Freddie swallowed. "Sam gave me Madelyn." He gulped. "There wouldn't be a Madelyn if Sam wasn't here!" He explained. "I just can't lose her!" Freddie gulped, tears pooling in his eyes.

"So you're saying that if Sam died, you wouldn't love Madelyn anymore!" Mrs. Benson accused her son.

"No thats not what I'm saying!" Freddie snapped. "I'm saying if Sam died then Madelyn would be the only part I have left of her." Freddie explained emotionally. "She can't die!"

"It's hard losing the one you love but sometimes it happens and you have to learn how to cope!"

"I don't want to learn how to cope!" Freddie cried, his lips trembling. "Not if it means I lost Sam!" Freddie said dryly.

"Freddie you don't have to right now." His mom said softly. "If Samantha is diagnosed with Kidney Stones, that doesn't mean she's going to die!" Mrs. Benson reassured him. "As long as you help Samantha take care of them the right way then she will be fine." His mom promised. "However if some freak thing were to happen to Samantha in the future and she died then you would need to learn how to cope or you would go insane!" She exclaimed.

"I don't want to think about Sam dying!" Freddie growled. "Would you shut up" He hissed. Freddie knew that his mother wasn't very fond of Sam. She hated everything about her. He knew that ever since his mom first laid eyes on Sam. However as soon as they started dating, her hate for Sam became even worse. She started calling Sam a slut, delinquent, gutter girl and pretty much every horrible name in the book. She was so thick headed that as soon as she found out that they had sex for the first time, she accused Sam of raping her "Innocent little boy". It got to the point where Freddie's relationship with his mom was in jeopardy. On their wedding day, she even stood up and tried to stop the wedding when the priest asked "Is there anybody that feels that these too should not be wed". That was the last straw for Freddie. After Sam and his honeymoon, he stopped talking to his mom for two years. The day Madelyn was born was the day that he let his mom back in his life. He always knew that his mom had a huge problem with Sam. He didn't realize why. He couldn't see why his mom couldn't find the good in Sam like he did. The only thing he ever asked of her was to be civil towards Sam. However he was not about to let his mom talk about Sam's death, that was crossing a line and Freddie let his mother know it.

"I'm sorry" Mrs. Benson whispered. "I didn't have the right to speak about Samantha like that."

"Damn straight you didn't!" Freddie snapped. "I know you hate Sam but that doesn't give you the right to imagine her death." Freddie growled.

"I don't hate Samantha anymore Freddie" His mom said honestly.

"Like hell you don't!" Freddie whispered furiously. He would have yelled but he didn't want to wake up his little girl. "You have hated Sam since the day you first laid eyes on her!" Freddie exclaimed.

"You used to hate her too!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed. "Anyway I don't hate her but I do dislike her!"

"Yes I used to hate her BEFORE because I was too stupid to see all the good qualities she has!" Freddie snapped. "Why can't you see the same? Listen if you can't think of one good thing to say about my wife then you don't need to be apart of this family." Freddie whispered sternly.

"Freddie" Mrs. Benson gasped out shocked. "You don't mean that."

"I sure as hell mean it!" Freddie hissed. "Listen I just arrived at the hospital and I need to see if my wife is doing ok." Freddie said parking his car. "By 8:00 tonight if you don't call me and say one good thing about my wife then you don't need to visit us or Madelyn anymore!" Freddie snapped, hanging up. His mother could be so thick headed sometimes and he hated it. He tightened his hands around the steering wheel to relieve some of his stress about his mother and about Sam's condition. After he felt he was calm enough he got out and unbuckled his daughter from her car seat, picking her up and hugging her tight. He sniffed her hair, realizing her hair smelt like Sam's. The tears finally left his cheeks when he realized that if Sam didn't make it, Madelyn would be the only thing left of her.

"Why are you crying Dada?" Madelyn asked, wiping her daddy's tears with her tiny thumb. Freddie thought it was so adorable that it got a small smile out of him. That was one thing Freddie loved about both his girls. It didn't matter if he was having a horrible day, Sam and Madelyn could always make him smile and feel better.

"Nothing Princess" Freddie lied. Freddie just couldn't fathom telling his little girl about her "sick" mother. Sam was in the hospital because of god knows what. He just couldn't tell his daughter until after Sam was better. However what if Sam never got better? He would have to tell Madelyn eventually but then again that is what death beds are for, to be honest with someone without getting the reaction you don't want or need for that matter. He didn't want his daughter to worry so much like he was. The only problem with that was Freddie didn't know how much his daughter was already worrying about her mother. Madelyn has been worried about her mommy ever since she heard about her mommy's sickness this morning. Freddie let Madelyn cuddle back in his arms and fall asleep. He grabbed her car seat with one hand incase she was tired later. Freddie didn't know how long they were going to be there but he did know that he wasn't leaving unless Sam was leaving with him. He wasn't leaving her at the hospital by herself. If she had to stay overnight then he would stay beside her. After all, little miss Carly needs sometime to practice with a baby before she has one herself. So he would just make Brad and Carly bring Madelyn home for the night and babysit her. He closed the car door, locked it and headed inside the hospital. Once he walked through the hospital doors, the smell of the hospital hit him like a rock, brought back a beautiful memory. It was like the day their daughter Madelyn was born. He remembered how the hospital smelt, how it looked, how nervous he felt but most importantly he remembered how indescribable it felt when he held his little girl in his arms for the very first time. It was like a miracle, she is their miracle. Fifteen seconds later he was brought back to the current situation they were in. He prayed to god that Sam wouldn't miss their little miracle grow up. That would kill her, Madelyn and especially him. He walked over to the receptionist desk and asked for Sam's room.

"What is Samantha Benson's room number?" He asked politely, shifting his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"How are you related?" The lady smiled.

"Husband" Freddie answered quickly, wanting to get to Sam's room.

"Can I see your ID?"

"Yes" He sighed annoyed, pulling out his wallet, flipping it open so she could see his ID.

"Room 318" She grinned. "Your daughter is adorable by the way!"

"Thanks" He said quickly, heading for the elevators. Freddie rode the elevator up to the 4th floor. When the elevator came to a stop, he took a deep breath and walked out. He walked down the halls, looking at the numbers until he came across room 318. He took a deep, controlled breath and opened the door to find his wife asleep in the hospital bed. She looked peaceful, a little too peaceful if you asked him. He could only hope that she wasn't in a coma.

**Sorry for leaving this in a cliff hanger but you guys know I always update sooner than everyone else:) I hope you loved the chapter. Please remember to vote for the poll on my profile if you haven't. It's a poll on what the Benson's family dog is going to be later:) **


	6. The Results

**General POV **

Freddie walked closer to her and sat down on the side of the bed. He laid Madelyn down under the covers next to Sam to give his arms a little rest. Sam must have felt the bed move because she stirred a little, opening her eyes.

"Freddie" Sam murmured happily. "You're here!" She said sitting up, opening her arms for a hug.

"Yeah I'm here baby" Freddie sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "'And I'm not leaving anytime soon!" He whispered, giving her a chaste hello kiss.

"Good" Sam sighed, lying back down in the bed.

"Did you get the results yet?" He questioned, getting in on the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against him, spooning.

"No" She said annoyed. "The doctor said that it could take hours." She moaned.

"Oh that is annoying" He said irritated. "Is Carl's still here?" Freddie asked curiously.

"Yes" Sam yawed. "She's in the cafeteria getting us some lunch even though the food is disgusting!" She said making a face.

"Are you still hurting?" Freddie asked worriedly.

"Not so much anymore" Sam answered. "They gave me a dose of pain killer." She explained. "Now how's my little girl doing?" Sam said sitting up. She picked up Madelyn, making her wake up. "There's my little girl" Sam said cooed setting her down on her lap, wrapping her arms around her. Sam pulled at her daughter's little pigtails in her hair, pulling the ties out, letting her beautiful curls fall around her face. "See Freddie" Sam said motioning towards her daughter's hair. "Her hair is supposed to be natural and down like mine or in a ponytail with the ends curled." Sam instructed. "Not in pigtails, she looks like a daffodil and my daughter is not a daffodil and never will be!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well" Freddie scoffed playfully. "Then that's your job from now on." He grinned. "You're best at it anyway." He said wrapping his arms around her from the back, considering Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed with Madelyn in her lap. "However you still dress Madelyn in skirts and dresses" He smirked. "How do you explain that?" He teased, giving her an innocent kiss on the neck.

"Freddie" Sam said turning her body around, facing him. "Our daughter is going to be mysterious" Sam laughed. "She's going to look and act sweet like Carly but she's going to be able to kick butt when she needs to" Sam said honestly. "She's just going to have a sweet facade but when someone messes with her than she's going to "teach" them to never mess with her again." Sam laughed wickedly. Freddie smiled at her assertiveness. He totally believed her. Freddie knew that Madelyn was going to grow up to be just like Sam. She was going to grow up smart, brave, loyal, strong, passionate and especially a fighter. She was going to fight for everything she wanted just like her mother. He didn't mean only physically but emotionally too. Freddie also knew that his daughter was going to grow up with a smart brain like his. He hopes that she will get really good grades and if he's lucky, straight A's like he did.

'I would be shocked if she didn't" Freddie laughed, hugging her. Sam, Freddie and Madelyn were all in family hug when Carly walked back in the room with two trays of food for her and Sam. Carly would have gotten food for Madelyn and Freddie but she didn't know that he was already here in the hospital.

"Sorry for interrupting your sweet, family hug!" Carly laughed, letting her presence be known.

"Carls you could never interrupt because you're also part of our family!" Freddie laughed.

"Wait really?" Carly asked confused but happy nonetheless. She set the two trays on the desk in the hospital room and sat down in a white chair near the bed.

"Carls you drove to my house at 10:00 in the morning to call an ambulance for me" Sam smiled. "Then you stayed in the hospital with me until Freddie came" She exclaimed. "You're always going to be family." Sam promised. "Madelyn go give aunty Carly a big hug" Sam baby talked, setting her daughter on the floor.

"Auntie" Madelyn giggled, running over to Carly, wrapping her tiny arms around her legs.

"Hey Maddie." Carly laughed, picking her up, setting her on the chair with her.

"Where's Uncle Brad!" Madelyn asked confused. Madelyn didn't know much about Carly and Brad but she observed that they acted like her mommy and daddy. Her Mommy and Daddy always stay together so she expected the same from her aunt and uncle.

"Here's at home." Carly answered quickly before continuing her talk with her friends.

"Anyway I need to go to the bathroom." Sam announced, getting of her bed.

"Alright but be back soon!" Carly demanded.

"Yes Mother!" Sam joked, walking out. Carly was very wary of Sam because when Carly arrived at Sam's house in the morning, she heard Sam screaming upstairs. She ran upstairs only to find her best friend on the carpet, clutching her side, crying. She would never forget that image and to say it terrified her was the truth. When the ambulance finally arrived, she rode in the ambulance with Sam, never leaving her side, claiming that she was Sam's "girlfriend". That's why it unsettled her to see her best friend leaving her hospital room with no one by her side. Carly never wanted to see her best friend, practically sister in that much pain again, it sickened her.

**(10 Minutes Later) **

After using the bathroom, Sam walked down the halls, trying to find her room. She couldn't remember what floor she was on but that was too be expected considering how huge this hospital was. When she finally found the right floor she walked down the halls, looking for room 318, her room. When she finally found it she was about to enter but stopped when she heard Carly and Freddie talking. She normally wouldn't eavesdrop because she normally wouldn't care. However though it seemed like they were talking about her results or more accurately what he husband thinks her results might be. That confused her though because they haven't gotten the news from the doctor yet. She has not been letting it show but she was very terrified of what her results might turn out to be. She was scared that she might have some kind of cancer. She didn't want to die before seeing her daughter grow up but then again what mom would. She stopped right at the door, pressing her ear to it, listening to Carly and Freddie.

"So Freddie do you think Sam's going to be ok?" Carly questioned sadly.

"I honestly don't know Carly." Freddie sighed. "I really hope she is. I need her to be okay." Freddie whispered. "I can't take care of Madelyn without her." Freddie swallowed.

Sam who was out in the hall listening to their whole conversation felt her eyes water. She knew that Freddie could take care of Madelyn by himself if he really set his mind to it. That's what Sam loved about Freddie. He was so dedicated to everything he loved, especially her and Madelyn. However she didn't want Freddie to take care of Madelyn by himself, she wanted to be apart of it but what if life wasn't going to let her. That killed her every time she thought about it. She wanted to be apart of Madelyn life too but what if that wasn't going to happen. What if she wasn't alive when Madelyn stepped foot into collage or even high school. It's just not fair, Sam thought. Madelyn is her daughter. Sam should get to be apart of her life and she wasn't about to let ANY condition stop that from happing because Sam was a fighter and she always would be.

"She'll be okay." Carly whispered.

"You don't know that!" Freddie snapped harshly.

"Oh..i…" Carly trailed off taken a back. The last time Freddie snapped at her was 12 years ago. It was when she got really mad at Sam and called her fat because she never got off her lazy ass. It was during the time that Sam and Freddie started dating. Sam was supposed to pick up some iCarly props but instead Carly found her cuddling with Freddie on the couch, eating ham and watching TV. Carly snapped at her and told her she was fat because she never got off her lazy ass. Freddie stood up abruptly and starting screaming at her, saying how she is to never call his girlfriend that again. Freddie then grabbed Sam's hand, leading her out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Let's just say that they didn't end up doing iCarly that night.

"I'm sorry Carly." Freddie apologized. "I'm just scared and I don't need someone sugar coating it" He mumbled softly.

"I understand Freddie." Carly whispered. "If I was in your position, I would be scared shitless!" Carly confessed.

"I think I know what her condition may be!" He murmured.

"What…what is it?" Carly asked anxiously.

"Nothing" Freddie sighed. "I don't want to say it because it might come true!" Freddie said softly.

"Alright then I guess we will have to just wait for the results!" Carly suggested irritated.

"Yep" Freddie sighed.

Well that was a waste of my time Sam thought standing outside. She eavesdropped through the whole conversation but Freddie didn't even say what her results may be. Sam took a deep breath, walked in the room, trying to act as normal as she could. She was trying to act like she wasn't listening to their conversation 2 minutes ago. She was trying to act like she didn't have tears coming down her cheeks two minutes ago.

"Sam your back" Carly smiled, happily. Carly was trying to act like she wasn't having a serious conversation with Freddie about her either. "Your food is on the try!" Carly informed her, motioning to the desk.

"Thanks Carls" Sam smiled softly still not quite recovered from her recent tears. However since she wiped them off so well with her sleeve, no one really noticed and that was the way Sam liked it. Sam was always the strong one in the trio. It was like she wasn't allowed to cry because she had to be strong for Carly and Freddie. Her mother always said that Puckett's never cry. What Sam wasn't realizing though was that they were no longer a trio. Sam was no longer a Puckett, she was a Benson and Benson's were allowed to show their emotions. They were allowed to tell each other how they felt but Sam just couldn't get that through her head. It might be because all her life she took care of herself or because now she felt like she had to be the strong one for her husband and daughter. What Sam failed to realize though was that she didn't have to be the strong one in the family because families are supposed to be strong together, not alone. One day when it counts, she will realize that.

"Daddy" Madelyn sighed jumping off Carly's lap, running to her father. "I'm hungy" She cried. "I want Mickey's." Madelyn said, referring to Mc. Donald's.

"Alright" Freddie laughed, picking her up. "Baby do you mind if I run across the street to Mc. Donald's" He asked, smiling at his wife.

"No I don't mind" Sam smirked. "But only if you bring me back 3 Big Mac's!" Sam grinned. "Momma's hungry" She exclaimed, rubbing her stomach in a funny manner.

"Alright but actually I'm going to leave Maddie here." Freddie exclaimed, setting her down on Sam's lap.

"Daddy wait" Madelyn screeched when Freddie was about to walk out of the room.

"Yeah princess?" Freddie questioned, turning around.

"I want chicken nuggies!" Madelyn requested. "Chicken nuggies" Madelyn giggled.

"Awe she's so cute!" Carly squealed.

"She is isn't she?" Sam agreed, bouncing Madelyn on her knee.

"Alright Princess you'll get chicken nuggets." Freddie agreed smiling. "Carly do you want anything?" Freddie questioned, turning towards his friend.

"Sure, thanks Freddie." Carly smiled. "I'll have 2 Big Mac's and some fries." She informed.

"Whoa" Freddie gasped shocked. "How many"

"Freddie remember I'm eating for two now?" Carly said annoyed.

"Oh yeah" Freddie sighed. "Alright I'll be back in 20" He said walking out of the room.

"So Sam what do you think your condition might be?" Carly asked worriedly.

"I really don't know." Sam sighed. "I don't want to talk about that right now though." Sam said pulling Madelyn tight against her chest.

"Alright I understand" Carly agreed. "So do you want to hear some names I picked out for my baby boy?" Carly suggested.

"Yeah sure" Sam said happily.

"I'm thinking about Jayden, or Isaac" Carly informed, smiling. "What do you think?" Carly asked.

"I really like them both Carls but you should borrow my book of baby names." Sam suggested. "It might really help"

"That's a good idea" Carly agreed. "Do you mind if I pick it up tomorrow?"

"Not at all" Sam said.

"Mommy I'm bored." Madelyn whined. "I want to go home and play with dollies" Madelyn cried. "Where's Daddy" She whined.

"Ham slice" Sam sighed. "I know you want to go home but we have to wait a little while longer." Sam said sternly. "Daddy went to go get your chicken nuggets" Sam explained. "After you eat you won't be bored because it will be nap time for you."

"NO NAP" Madelyn screeched, trying to wiggle out of Sam's arm. "No, no, no" Madelyn cried. "Let me go"

"Madelyn stop it" Sam said irritated. "Or you're not getting desert tonight." Sam threatened.

"Fine" Madelyn huffed, crossing her tiny arms. "I don like you." Madelyn mumbled under her breath.

"Ok Madelyn whatever you say." Sam laughed, sarcastically. Sam was not one of those moms that easily got affected when their child said something rude or mean. Sam was strong, she held her word and she definitely never gave in. Sam knew that Madelyn loved her and Freddie. However she also knew that Madelyn was just cranky and tired, she knew that Madelyn wanted to go home but Sam still needed her to be patient.

"Madelyn is a handful!" Carly watched with amusement.

"Well what do you expect from a child that's my flesh and blood?" Sam joked, twirling a piece of her daughter's long blond hair around her pointer finger. "But I love her anyway" Sam said softly, smiling down at her daughter, blue eyes meeting her daughter's milky brown eyes. Her daughter's eyes reminded her so much of Freddie's eyes. The only difference was her daughter's eyes were a little lighter, a milky brown where as Freddie's eyes were a dark, chocolate brown but both their eyes were amazing.

"I'm sorry mommy" Madelyn said, trying to blink the tears away. "I just want to go home" She sobbed against Sam's chest.

"Hey Ham Slice" Sam whispered. "Shhh look at mommy" Sam asked her daughter softly. Madelyn lifted her head up, staring into her mommy's crystal blue eyes. "I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout," Sam sung lowly to her daughter. "Sing it with me." Sam laughed upon seeing her daughter's happy face, setting Madelyn on the floor.

"When I get all steamed up, hear me shout," Madelyn sung loudly "Just tip me over and pour me out!" Madelyn sung happily, leaning over and tipping her arm out like a spout. Her mommy had always sung that song to her when she was sad and it always cheered her up. That was one of the things she loved about her mommy, she always knew how to make her feel better, and her daddy could too though. 

"I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true. Here's an example of what I can do. I can change my handle to my spout" Madelyn giggled, pausing. "Tip me over and pour me out" Madelyn finished her song. "YEAH"' Madelyn screamed throwing her arms up in the air happily, making her long golden, curly hair fly around her face.

"You sure are our clever little teapot" Freddie laughed, flying into the room, picking Madelyn up and slinging her onto his shoulders, making her squeak out in surprise. One minute she was on the floor singing her teacup song and the next minute she was slung onto her daddy's shoulders, where she loved to be. She loved sitting on her daddy's shoulders. It made the view look so cool to her and she just loved it.

"Daddy" Madelyn laughed. "You got me" She pouted playfully, circling her arms around her daddy's neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Yes I did" Freddie chuckled. "Here Baby" He said handing Sam her 3 Big Mac's.

"Thanks Babe" Sam smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Love you" She said softly, grinning.

"Love you too gorgeous" Freddie said, hugging her around the neck for a few seconds, kissing her cheek, before releasing her. "Here you go Carls" Freddie said handing Carly her meal, consisting of 2 Big Mac's and a medium fry.

"Thank you Freddie" Carly smiled. "Love you" Carly said, playfully mocking Sam, smirking at her.

"Love you too Carls" Freddie laughed sarcastically, sitting down next to Sam.

"Daddy what about me" Madelyn asked, climbing off her dads shoulders, falling on the bed. "Where's my chicken nuggies?" Madelyn asked, laying her head down on her daddy's lap, staring up at him innocently with her milky brown eyes.

"Oh no" Freddie gasped. "I forgot about you" Freddie said putting on his best serious face.

"What…what you talking bout?" Madelyn exclaimed, blinking her long, dark eyelashes. "I'm hungy" She complained.

"Oh I'm just kidding Princess!" Freddie laughed tickling her sides, making her squirm. "Your chicken nuggets are right here." Freddie smiled, taking her happy meal out of the bag. He opened up the box consisting of four nuggets and tore them into tiny pieces. He handed the box to her, watching her eat them in delight.

"These good dada" Madelyn said, approvingly. "You have one." She said sticking a piece in her daddy's mouth.

"Mmmm" Freddie grimaced trying to smile. In reality though he hated chicken nuggets because they didn't taste like real meat to him, Sam hated them too. He forced the nugget down his throat, smiling not wanting to hurt his daughter's feelings but he prayed to god that she didn't shove another one in his mouth. He didn't think he could swallow another piece.

"Hey Sam" Carly smiled, observing Madelyn and Freddie. "Is Madelyn a daddy's girl?" She asked grinning. Carly could tell that Madelyn was by how Maddie acted with Freddie.

"You could say that!" Sam laughed, smiling at her husband and daughter.

"You aren't jealous" Carly teased her best friend, smirking.

"Actually no" Sam said seriously. "Freddie is adorable with her." Sam admired, looking over at her daughter and husband. Freddie was smiling, tearing the fries in little pieces, feeding Madelyn. "He's wonderful with her" Sam said honestly, her eyes watering. "He's wonderful to both of us!" Sam whispered, looking away, down at her shoes.

"Sam are you ok?" Carly whispered rubbing her friends back.

"Yeah" Sam lied, swallowing the lump that was building in her throat. "I'm just fine Carls."

"Sam come out in the hall with me?" Carly said grabbing her best friend's hand, leading her out in the hall. Sam leaned against the hall wall covering her eyes with her hands, sniffling. "Sam it's going to be ok" Carly promised, rubbing her shoulder.

"How do you know?" Sam asked finally letting the tears fall. "How do you know I'm going to be ok" Sam asked, rubbing her eyes with her fist, trying to desperately stop crying, trying to stop being so weak.

"Sam no matter what" Carly sighed. "We are all going to be here for you!" Carly promised. "Were all going to get through this, whatever the results may be?" Carly smiled. "Sure it's going to be hard but life is hard" Carly whispered. "Things are tough but you have so many people that love you, that would do anything for you." Carly reassured her. Carly wanted Sam to remember that no matter what the results come out to be, they would all get through it together because they always did and they always would.

"Thanks Carls" Sam laughed through her tears. "I really needed that." She said hugging her friend tightly. "I love you so much." She chuckled, wiping her eyes. They were to busy hugging that they didn't realize when Sam's doctor came up behind them.

"Um sorry for interrupting girls" The doctor smiled. "But Mrs. Benson's results came back and we need to talk." The doctor exclaimed, motioned for them to follow him back into Sam's room. Carly squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly and they both followed the doctor back into the room.

"Mrs. Benson I would like to talk to you about your results" Dr. Young said making Freddie's head shoot up in surprise.

"What are the results Dr?" Freddie asked anxiously, holding his daughter in his lap who was looking at everyone confused. Madelyn didn't realize what was going on but she sensed that something was intense and serious.

"Well…you see"

"Listen before you try and sugarcoat it, just don't." Sam snapped. "Just tell me what my results are?"

"Well Mrs. Benson…" Dr. Young tried to explain.

"Sam" Sam interrupted.

"What" The doctor asked confused.

"The name is Sam" Sam explained crossing her arms.

"Oh my apologies" Dr Young said surprised by the young lady's assertiveness. "Anyway I'm sorry to say but you have been diagnosed with… kidney stones!" The doctor explained sadly.

"My mom was right" Freddie whispered, swallowing dry air. "This is going to go down hill fast" Freddie mumbled.

**I hope you loved this chapter. I didn't want Sam to have cancer because then the plot would just go down hill:) However I wanted it to be something that the family had to deal with together. Me, myself has had kidney stones and they are not fun. Anyone who has had them, I'm so sorry because they hurt like a bitch. Anyway I hope you readers loved this chapter. The next chapter will be about the family's reaction to the news they were given. **


	7. Surrender

**General POV**

"What are Kidney Stones?" Sam questioned, sitting down on the chair, crossing her legs. "Is that a disease?" Sam asked professionally. She didn't want to seem weak in front of everyone even though she could feel her crossed legs trembling.

"No" Dr. Young proclaimed quickly. "It's not a disease and it's really something that can't kill you if you follow the rules and take care of them the right way." The doctor explained.

"What do you mean doctor?" Freddie asked. "What rules are you talking about?" Freddie questioned standing up from the bed. He put Madelyn down and walked over to the doctor. "Also do you happen to know why Sam is diagnosed with Kidney Stones?" Freddie asked, walking behind his wife, circling his arms around her neck to comfort her. Sam immediately felt herself relax and calm down as soon as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Well first of all Sam got diagnosed with Kidney Stones because her results show that she has not been drinking enough water" Dr. Young said disapprovingly.

"Well I don't like the taste of water!" Sam defended.

"Um water has no taste" Freddie chuckled. "How could you not like water?"

"Samantha it doesn't matter if you don't like water" The doctor said sternly. "If you don't start drinking it then these Kidney Stones will kill you." Dr. Young said simply. "An average person should have about 8 cups of water a day but a person that is diagnosed with Kidney Stones should be drinking at least 12 cups a day."

"Well my husband Freddie doesn't drink 8 cups of water a day and he's fine!" Sam exclaimed, making a point.

"In all honestly baby" Freddie sighed. "I drink about 6 cups of water through out the day and believe or not Madelyn does too" Freddie agreed with the doctor.

"No you don't" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes I do" Freddie argued. "You just don't realize that because you're never drinking water with me when I do?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Anyway Samantha" Dr. Young sighed. "It's not about your husband or your daughter, it's about you." The doctor looked at her seriously. "You need to do what YOU need to do in order to stay healthy and if you cant do that then your going to be in a lot a pain" The doctor said sadly.

"What are Kidney Stones anyway?" Sam snapped frustrated.

"Kidney Stones are stones that your body produces when you don't drink a lot of water or from you're calcium intake" Dr. Young explained.

"What does water and calcium have to do with it?"' Sam asked aggravated. Sam was aggravated because she felt like Freddie, the doctor and everyone was blaming her for this. She hated that her own husband was on the doctor's side. However deep inside she knew that Freddie was doing what was best for her even though she didn't want to admit it. Freddie always focused on what was best for her and Madelyn.

"Water has everything to do with it Samantha" The doctor said furiously. "When you drink water it flushes out your body, cleans it out so that you don't produce stones." Dr. Young explained. "Since your not drinking water like you're supposed to, nothing is flushing out your body to prevent those stones from forming." He explained. "So your body is not getting the proper cleaning it needs!" The doctor explained.

"Oh" Sam whispered. "What does it have to do with calcium though?" Sam asked.

"Calcium is a thick product that human beings cannot have too much of!" Dr. Young proclaimed. "How much calcium do you have per day?" The doctor questioned.

"I have some milk with my cereal sometimes but that's about it" Sam said honestly.

"Um if I may interrupt honey" Freddie chuckled. "The ice cream that you eat every night after dinner is nothing but calcium and ice" Freddie scoffed. "That's why I don't let Madelyn have all the ice cream that you eat every night" Freddie explained.

"Ohhhhh" Sam said. "So you're not doing it to be mean to her!"

"Nooo" Freddie scoffed offended. "I say no to keep her safe Sam"

"Your husband is 100% right Samantha." The doctor sighed. "No one should be eating ice cream every night but you shouldn't be having it at all now" The doctor said seriously. "You shouldn't be having anymore calcium Samantha." The doctor sighed. "You are lucky" Dr. Young explained.

"How am I lucky?" Sam scoffed, crossing her arms. "Oh I know, it's because I didn't die from the pain" She said sarcastically.

"No" Dr. Young sighed. "It's because you only have small grains that hasn't even formed into a real stone yet" The doctor said firmly. "You just keep on being sarcastic Samantha and not listen to me and you're going to find yourself with boulders growing inside of your kidneys!" The doctor about yelled. He was getting tired of Sam's mouth. Dr. Young has NEVER helped a patient this disrespectful before and he was sick of it. He was about getting ready to walk out the door, yelling behind him "Do what the hell you want lady but don't come crying to me when you die!"

"Bould..bould..boulders" Sam stuttered. "Wha..what..do you mean by..boul..boulders?" Sam stuttered terrified. Now the doctor was satisfied. Finally his patient was getting what he was saying through her thick head, Dr. Young thought. "BOULDERS ARE ROCKS" Sam screeched. "I have rocks growing inside of me?"

"No" The doctor said frustrated. He was really going to need some Advil later for the head ache this lady was giving him. "Your body is not forming rocks right now but if you don't start drinking water and if you don't cut down your calcium intake then your body will" The doctor proclaimed. "If that happens then there will be NOTHING we can do to stop it from happing and it will kill you" The doctor said seriously. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm saying this to be honest" The doctor said firmly. "If you don't change what you're doing then you will die before your adorable little daughter." The doctor said, motioning to Madelyn who was sitting on the floor, watching the scene before her in confusion. "Steps foot into high school" There was Sam's worst fear, dying before seeing her daughter grow up. She hated to admit that she was wrong but she knew that she had to change or else her worst fear would come true. She knew what she had to do. Her mother once said that Puckett's NEVER admit they are wrong but she hasn't been a Puckett in 6 years and it was about time that she realized that.

"Fine" Sam sighed. "Your right" She surrendered. "I'm wrong" Sam forced out. "I will start drinking more water and paying more attention to my calcium in take if that's what it takes to stay healthy." Sam smiled at her husband and daughter. Freddie squeezed her shoulder in encouragement and whispered in her ear.

"You're doing the right thing and trust me I will be there to help you through everything." Freddie promised.

"I will be right back" The doctor promised. "I just need to bring you some vitamins because your kidney is swollen and the vitamins will help heal it" The doctor explained walking out the room.

"At least I don't have cancer" Sam joked happily.

"Yeah" Freddie smiled kissing her cheek. "At least you don't have that!"

"Alright here are the vitamins that you are supposed to take everyday" The doctor said, placing the bottle of pills in her hand. "You guys are free to go home just come check in again sometime next month to do a quick ultrasound." The doctor suggested. "We need to make sure these pills are working"

"Sure thing doctor" Freddie smiled. "Thank you for everything" Freddie grinned.

"My pleasure" Dr. Young grumbled, walking out of the room to look for some Advil.

"Well let's head home" Sam said, picking up Madelyn.


	8. Shopping

**General POV**

Sam buckled Madelyn in her car seat before turning to give her best friend a hug good bye. Sam wanted to thank her for coming to her rescue early in the morning when Freddie couldn't. She wanted to thank her for staying in the hospital all day with her when she could have just gone home to her husband. Sam had the perfect way to thank her for doing all this. Sam could only hope that she would accept the invitation.

"Hey Carls" Sam sighed, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Let's go out to eat." Sam suggested.

"I don't know" Carly sighed. "It's already about 7:00…"

"Hey Carly" Freddie said from the drivers seat. "Go out to eat with Sam!" Freddie demanded playfully. "You guys both deserve it but Sam, baby nothing with calcium!" Freddie said sternly, giving her a serious look.

"I know" Sam moaned. "So Carls are we going to go?" Sam smiled.

"But Madelyn is tired…"

"I'll drive Madelyn home, give her some dinner and put her to bed" Freddie grinned getting out of the Toyota. "Then I will wait for you in the bedroom." Freddie smirked, hugging Sam from behind.

"Yeah" Sam breathed.

"Yup" Freddie whispered, kissing her neck. "So you two go have some fun Carly." Freddie smiled.

"Alright I'm not complaining" Carly said, smiling brightly. "I need some time with my best friend anyway" Carly grinned.

"Alright" Sam smiled, turning around in Freddie's arms. "You be careful out in those streets!" Sam demanded. "Go straight home and lock all doors." Sam said seriously. "You know how New York can be!" Sam said giving him a chaste kiss.

"Maybe" Freddie teased but upon seeing Sam's murderous glare he quickly corrected himself. "I mean totally Momma" Freddie joked. "You guys be careful too!" Freddie said letting go of Sam. "Will you be home about 10:00?" Freddie asked. 

"No earlier and no later" She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Alright I will see you tonight!" Freddie grinned getting back in the Toyota, driving away.

"So Carls where do you want to eat?" Sam questioned jumping in the passenger seat of Carly's White Mercedes.

"I don't know!" Carly said, starting her car. "Where do you want to go?" Carly retorted, pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"No uh" Sam laughed. "This is my treat to you so where do you want to go?" Sam asked seriously, turning the air conditioner on.

"Alright" Carly laughed, pulling out some gum from her purse. "Do you want one?" She asked.

"Sure" Sam said grabbing a piece. Sam took the wrapper off the gum and plopped it in her mouth smiling. The gum tasted like strawberry pomegranate. "This is good gum" Sam mumbled to herself.

"Anyway I kind of wanted to try out this place called Wild Animal Café?" Carly smiled. "It's said to have really great food and cool displays of robotic wild animals?" Carly explained getting on the freeway.

"Ok that couldn't be cooler" Sam laughed. "To the wild animal café it is!" She exclaimed.

Thirty Minutes later Sam and Carly arrived at the Wild Animal Café only to find that the place was packed.

"Damn Carls" Sam said shocked. "This place is packed!" Sam exclaimed getting out of the car. The Wild Animal Café was also really cool though. Carly was right about the robotic animals because they were everywhere and they were all making animal sounds. Sam couldn't help but to smile while imaging how much Madelyn would love it here. Madelyn has never been to the zoo and Freddie and Sam were thinking about taking her there when she turned 3.

"Yeah I think you have to have a reservation" Carly wondered, walking to the entrance with Sam. "Let's go ask" They both squeezed through the huge line, occasionally getting bumped and stepped on. Once they finally got to the front of the line they were both out of breath.

"Excuse me" Carly asked the lady politely. "Do you have to have a reservation for this place or is it a family place." Carly asked sweetly.

"Sorry honey but you have to have a reservation to eat here." The lady answered. "I'm sorry but you and your girlfriend are going…" Sam and Carly's eyes popped out of there head when the lady assumed they were dating.

"Um were not dating!" Sam said quickly, backing away from Carly, giving her some space. "We are just best friends!" Sam insisted feeling extremely awkward.

"Oh" The lady laughed. "I'm sorry I just assumed…"

"Don't assume" Sam snapped, walking away with Carly. They both squeezed there way out of the line until they safely made it back to the car. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before they bursted out laughing.

"I can't…believe…she thought we were dating." Carly laughed in between words, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her steady.

"I know" Sam chuckled. "Your beautiful and everything Carls but I don't do girls" Sam laughed. "I love cock" Sam smirked.

"EWW" Carly screeched. "That's gross, don't say that!" Carly whined.

"Wow your married and your still prude!" Sam teased, laughing.

"I am NOT a prude" Carly said annoyed. "I just think you shouldn't say the word cock in a public place?" Carly said exasperated.

"Awe ok Carls whatever you say" Sam teased, patting Carly on the back, jumping in the car.

"Whatever Sam" Carly said rolling her eyes at her best friends obnoxious behavior. "Why don't we just hit the mall?" Carly suggested.

"Let's hit it" Sam smiled. "I kind of want to get a sexy..."

"Don't say it" Carly warned.

"Sexy lingerie for Freddie." Sam said laughing at Carly's angry face.

"Sam we promised each other that we wouldn't talk about the No's No's with each other!" Carly about cried. Carly was about 5 months pregnant though so it was to be expected. Sam loved taking advantage of her hormones by teasing her. No one knew why Sam took such pleasure in it but to say she loved teasing Carly was the truth.

"Carls" Sam smirked. "Don't be shy!"

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT YOU AND FREDDIE HAVING SEX!" Carly screamed, making Sam smirk and laugh even more.

"Let's just hit the road Carly."

"Fine" Carly grumbled, clearly upset. "Why did I even agree to this" Carly scoffed.

"Because I'm your best friend!" Sam said in a sing song voice.

"And why are you mine?" Carly said sarcastically.

"Because I'm a lovable person!" Sam insisted, smiling innocently. **(Reference to iPilot, I loved that scene between Carly and Sam) **

**(New Scene) **

Freddie walked back downstairs in his boxers, having just put Madelyn to bed. Feeling his stomach grumble he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find the condiments he needed for his ham sandwich. After he was finished making his sandwich he put all the stuff away in the fridge and sat down on the couch to enjoy it while watching some TV. He switched through the guide until he stopped on CSI. Only Sam knew this about Freddie but he really enjoyed watching the crime scenes. The show warned him about things that happen in the world. He felt that if he watched these shows then he could protect his family a lot easier by knowing what things to watch out for. One of the things he learned in this show is to NEVER go to work in the morning and forget to lock your door. One of the episodes he watched was a about a husband forgetting to lock the door in the morning. When he left early in the morning this guy came in and raped and killed the husband's wife. He would die if that happened to Sam, if he set up a set up a situation like that for Sam. Likewise, though if that happened Sam would murder the guy before he touched her but still safety is always good. Freddie laid back on the couch and propped his head and feet up with a couch cushion in order to be more comfortable.

"Yeah this is great!" He said smiling to himself. Freddie loved hanging with Sam and Madelyn; they were his brightest light, not the only light in his life but definitely the brightest. However as much as he loved his two girls he needed his time alone sometimes. His time where he had no responsibilities, the time where he could just lay back and be a guy without someone judging him. He loved his time alone almost as much as he loved being with Sam and Madelyn.

"I wonder why he doesn't just kick the door down?" Freddie wondered aloud. "I mean it's no secret that the bad guy is raping the girl!" He mumbled disturbed.

**[TV Show Scene]**

"Let's just barge in!" Dave exclaimed.

"We can't Dave!" Max sighed. "If the guy has weapons he might get threatened and kill the girl" Max explained.

"Oh shit your right!" Dave sighed in realization. "What are we going to do then?" He questioned. "That guy is in there raping that girl, about to kill her!" He said disgusted.

"Were going to have to use mind tricks John" Max explained to his partner. "We have to some how trick his mind into letting the girl go."

"How in the hell are we going to able to do that?" Dave retorted, tapping his chin, thinking.

"We have to try!"

**[Commercial Break]**

"How in the world are they going to be able to manage that?" Freddie asked himself getting off the couch, walking into the kitchen to retrieve a can of Bud Light from the fridge. Freddie was not an alcoholic or anything but he was a 30 year old guy and he liked his beer occasionally. Sam hated that Freddie drank beer and she always let him know it. She insists that he should drink soda instead. However she lets it slide because she knows that Freddie never gets drunk off alcohol. Sam knows that Freddie loves her and Madelyn to much to let beer get in the way of taking care of them. The reason why Sam hates that he drinks is because her mom Pam Puckett is an alcoholic so she knows what alcohol could do to you if you're not careful. She always gets fearful when Freddie pops open a can in front of her but she knows that Freddie never finishes the whole can which reassures her that he does have control of his alcohol intake. Freddie popped open his can of beer, took a tiny sip and relished in the taste of it. When Freddie drank beer it helped relieve some of the stress of being a husband and a father. It's not that Freddie hated being a father and husband because he truly loved it. Being there for Sam and his baby daughter was his favorite job. It's just sometimes Freddie needed a little stress reliever now and then. He needed a stress reliever that didn't involve Sam running her hands all over him. Although that stress reliever was REALLY great. He's not saying it's not but still he needed a stress reliever that he could do in his personal time. Drinking beer was his own personal stress reliever and he loved it but if it ever got in the middle of his family then he would stop drinking in a heartbeat because his family means the world to him. Just as he got situated and the commercial was over, his phone rang making him groan in annoyance. He sighed and paused the TV, grabbed his pear phone off the black, glass coffee table, checking the caller ID. Once he saw who it was he smirked to himself and pressed accept call.

"**Hello my dear mother"** He smirked. **"What have you called me for?"** He asked, knowing full well why she called him anyway.

"_You know why!"_ Mrs. Benson grumbled. _"Do I have too?"_ She whined.

"**If** **you want to continue visiting my family then you better have at least 4 nice things to say about Sam!"** He exclaimed firmly. **"Other wise you can get out of my life. If you can't accept someone who is a big part of my life then you don't need to be in it!" **

"_Fine"_ Mrs. Benson sighed_. "Samantha is a very good mother__**!"**_ She said through gritted teeth. _"Even though she is a delinquent…"_

"**Strike one"** Freddie yelled. **"Don't call my wife a delinquent!"** He hissed at her.

"_What are the strikes for?"_ Mrs. Benson questioned confused.

"**Well every time you say something rude about Sam you get a strike" **Freddie answered calmly. **"If you get 3 strikes then I will hang up and you can try this process again in 6 months so it's really your choice!" **

"_Oh My Gosh"_ Mrs. Benson mumbled under her breath. _"Why did my baby boy even want to marry that worthless girl?" _She whispered to herself.

"**I should let you know I have really good ears" **Freddie laughed dryly. **"That's two strikes, one more and your out!" **Freddie smirked. **"My wife is not and will NEVER be a worthless girl!" **He said furiously.** "Watch who your talking about!" **

"_Well Freddie" _Mrs. Benson whined. _"Samantha beat you everyday when you guys were little so why did you even want to marry that GUTTERGIRL…NO WAIT!" _Mrs. Benson screamed.

"**AND YOUR OUT" **Freddie screamed. **"I can't believe you" **Freddie whispered.** "I ask you to say 4 nice things about Sam and you can't even manage to say 2 nice things, well forget you" **Freddie hissed.** "Goodbye!" **He said furiously hanging up, throwing his phone on the couch. His mother could try this process again in 6 months but not a month earlier. Mrs. Benson will learn to start accepting Sam as his wife and if she can't do that then she doesn't need to apart of his family.

**(New Scene) **

Sam and Carly just got done eating their food and were now ready to walk around New York Time Square together. It was about 8:30PM so they had about an hour and a half to shop before Freddie wanted Sam home.

"So listen Sam" Carly sighed. "I know you want to get a special outfit for your husband!" Carly said making a face. "However could we please go shopping for my son first?" Carly asked cheerfully.

"I guess" Sam smiled. "But afterwards I want to go to Sex in the City!" Sam exclaimed, getting up and throwing her plate away. **(OOC: I know there's no such store called Sex in the City but it would be so cool if there was. By the way I DON'T own and never will own Sex in the City the TV Show!) **Sex in the City was one of Sam's favorite stores because she insists that they have the easiest birthday presents to find for men. Sex in the City's quote is "A man's favorite present is what the woman wears for sex!" and Sam totally believes it because every Birthday, Christmas and Anniversary she always buys a new set of lingerie and Freddie's as happy as a little boy getting his very first toy. Considering his birthday was coming up in a few weeks she was going to buy about three lingerie sets for his birthday present.

"I know" Carly moaned. "But I am not and will NEVER help you pick them out!" Carly said disturbed. "I want to go to CBC first" Carly said getting up.

"Cute Baby Clothes' Sam nodded. "That's a great store. I shop there for Madelyn all the time." Sam confirmed, walking through the mall with her best friend.

"What stores do you shop at for Madelyn anyway?" Carly questioned, stepping on the escalator.

"I shop at all kinds of stores but mostly I shop at CBC, Baby American Eagle and Baby Hollister!" Sam answered walking in to CBC with Carly. **(OOC: Again I know American eagle and Hollister does not sell stuff for babies but I felt that it would be cute if they had a separate store with the same brand name. Plus you have to admit that my made up baby store names are just adorable!" **

"Right" Carly rolled her eyes, feeling jealous. "You shop at all the brand name stores, rich stores!" Carly teased.

"Hey Freddie makes a very good income and it's not like I spoil Madelyn" Sam defended herself.

"Um excuse me Mrs. I don't spoil my daughter" Carly smirked. "You and Freddie bought Madelyn an $800 princess bed when she turned two and she CANT even lay in it without the bars that Freddie had to get SPECIALLY made that cost another $400." Carly exclaimed amused at Sam's attempt at lying.

"Fine" Sam groaned. "Maybe I do some extra things for Madelyn but that doesn't mean I spoil her!" Sam denied. "I just like to do what's best for my daughter and who can prove that those cribs are safe!" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah ok" Carly teased. "Let's just go look for some clothes for my son!" Carly said stepping inside CBC with Sam. "By the way I figured out the perfect name for my son!" Carly said happily.

"Oh really what is it?" Sam questioned, walking down the isles of clothes with Carly.

"It's Tyson" **(OOC: For all of you that can't pronounce Tyson correctly it's like this Ti-son =Tyson) **

"That's actually a really great name Carls!" Sam nodded, reassuring her. "You should tell Brad" Sam suggested. "

"I thought so" Carly grinned. "Oh my god, look at these sports jerseys!" Carly squealed, taking one off the rack. "It says the Lakers" Carly smiled in awe. "Brad loves the Lakers" Carly explained, seeing Sam's confused face.

"That would be a cool outfit then especially with some Hollister jeans" Sam proclaimed.

"Sam I don't have the money for a $3O pair of Hollister jeans!" Carly said looking at Sam with a dry look. "I'm not you with a rich husband!"

"Actually I was going to buy them for you!" Sam chuckled.

"Oh really" Carly grinned. "Thanks you're the best!" Carly said hugging her.

"Yeah ok Carls lay it off me would you" Sam teased. "Beside Carls as soon as your fashion designs hits the stores than you will be just as rich as me!" Sam reminded her smiling.

"Yeah your right" Carly grinned. "Let's just hope they will" Carly mumbled.

"Hey" Sam smiled patting Carly on the shoulder. "They will" She grinned. "You have designs that I would actually buy for Madelyn!" Sam reassured. "Momma's picky on what Madelyn wears!"

"Thanks Sam" Carly grinned. They kept on looking through the rack when all of a sudden Sam saw a shirt that caught her eye.

"Carls look at this shirt!" Sam said excitedly, holding up a yellow shirt with bold black letters. "It says **My Daddy Is A Nerd!" **Sam said smirking.

"You are not seriously going to buy that!" Carly said shocked. "Freddie will be beyond pissed!" Carly stated even though she was trying not to laugh.

"I have too" Sam laughed, holding her stomach.

"Why" Carly demanded.

"Because it's totally true" Sam grinned mischievously. "It's a miracle that this shirt is even here. How can I possibly pass this opportunity up?"

"Why in the world did Freddie marry you?" Carly teased playfully.

"I give him great sex and not to mention I'm a lovable person" Sam defended playfully, moving her head with attitude.

"Let's just pay for these so we can head to Baby Hollister and Sex in the City because it's getting late!" Carly rolled her eyes, walking to the cashier behind the counter. Carly and Sam both gave their clothes to lady and when she was pulling her wallet out of her purse Sam stopped her.

"Carly I forgot to mention that I'm paying for the jersey too so put your wallet away!" Sam grinned, pushing her out of the way playfully before pulling out her own wallet.

"That will be $40.00" The lady exclaimed.

"Here you go!" Sam said handing the lady her money. The lady handed her the two bags and Sam handed Carly hers.

"Here's your bag Carls!" Sam grinned handing Carly her bag.

"Thanks Sam but why did you buy me the jersey?" Carly asked confused, walking out of the store with her bag.

"Let's just say its repayment for helping me in the morning!" Sam said softly. "You are one wonderful best friend" Sam said in appreciation.

"Awe thanks but I know you would have done the same for me!" Carly smiled.

"Maybe" Sam teased, making Carly look at her with a cold glare. "What I can't be too nice" Sam defended. "I'm already going to buy you some clothes for your baby." Sam said, both of them walking into Baby Hollister.

"Ok fine" Carly smiled. "I guess your right" Carly surrendered, looking at all the pairs of boy jeans.

"You should buy dark blue jeans" Sam suggested, picking a pair up. "They look more boyish than the girly light blue jeans!"

"Yeah I guess your right Sam!" Carly smiled, grabbing the jeans in Sam's hand. "Let's go pay!" They walked over to the cashier and handed her the jeans.

"That will be $35.00" The girl smiled.

"Here you are" Sam said handed the girl the money.

"Do you want them in a bag?" The girl questioned.

"Yes please" Carly said politely taking the bag.

"Ok Carls that was the shortest shopping trip in a store that you have ever gone through" Sam smirked.

"Yeah well…"

"And you said "Sam girls always shop for at least an hour and a half" Sam laughed, mimicking her best friend.

"Shut up" Carly giggled.

"Anyway are you going to come inside Sex in the City with me?" Sam questioned, stepping on the escalator with Carly.

"Um no thanks" Carly sighed. "If I see what you're buying for Freddie, I might get visuals of you actually wearing it for him and we all know that's not going to end up well!" Carly exclaimed disgusted.

"Totally true" Sam laughed. "You just wait out here and I will only take about 15 minutes because I don't need to take an hour long shopping trip!" Sam smirked, giving Carly a smug look.

"Whatever!" Carly sneered stepping off the escalator.

"Alright I will be right back" Sam said walking in her store. She walked into the store and walked over to the cashier.

"Um hey do you have any Galaxy War role play lingerie" Sam asked making a disgusted face. "Perhaps Princess Ablingada" Sam elaborated, crinkling her nose.

"Yes" The girl smirked. "But by the look on your face I don't think you want to buy it" The girl laughed, walking Sam through the isles.

"You are 100% correct on that" Sam sighed. "But if I wear it for him then maybe he might let our two year old daughter Madelyn wear the shirt that I bought for her!" Sam grinned mischievously.

"What does it say" The girl smiled, giving Sam a look.

"My daddy is nerd" Sam chuckled. "And it's totally true!"

"That's hilarious" The girl smiled. "And maybe he will"

"Lets hope" Sam sighed. "If he says no then I will just slip it over her head when he's not here!" Sam exclaimed, unashamed.

"I believe it" The girl laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Well you just seem sort of like the bad ass type" The girl grinned.

"Once again you are 100% correct!" Sam smirked, looking through the Galaxy Wars section.

"Hey you're sort of familiar" The girls sighed. "What's your name?" The lady questioned.

"Sam" Sam said, picking out a few outfits.

"Wait a minute" The girl gasped happily. "You're Sam Puckett from iCarly!" The girl grinned in realization.

"Yes" Sam grinned. "But its Benson now" Sam said picking out her outfit. "Mrs. Freddie Benson" Sam elaborated.

"You know you seem really cool" The girl sighed. "Listen I happen to have a two year old daughter named Bella"

"Oh really" Sam stated, turning towards her.

"Yeah and I was wondering if maybe we could schedule a play date or something?" The girl questioned grinning. "My husband well ex husband walked out on us a couple months ago and she's not taking it very well" The girl said sadly. "I just think that if she made a friend them maybe she could feel better!" The girl sighed. "Listen I know this is too much to ask but…"

"Hey it's not" Sam grinned, standing up. "I know how it feels when your dad walks out on you" Sam said softly. "It hurts and the fact that he walked out on her when she was two is really fucked up" Sam sighed sympathetically.

"Yeah it's been hard" The girl sniffed. "I thought he was the one but obviously he wasn't" The girl chuckled without humor.

"Listen!" Sam sighed. "Why don't we exchange phone numbers and we will go from there…" Sam trailed off.

"That sounds great" The girl smiled pulling out her phone. "My name is Italia by the way" Italia introduced.

"Well Italia" Sam grinned. "What's your phone number?" Sam asked pulling out her phone.

"(559) 876-4512" Italia recited, reading from her phone. "What's yours?"

"(559) 750-2500" Sam recited, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Could you ring this up for me?" Sam asked following Italia over to the desk. Sam handed Italia her role play lingerie that looked extremely like Princess Ablinganda from Galaxy Wars.

"Your husband's going to love this!" Italia smirked.

"He better" Sam mumbled. "I about want to throw up on it" Sam said, pretending to gag.

"Well all I can say is good luck" Italia grinned teasingly.

"Thanks I'll need all the luck I can get when I slip this poor excuse of a sexy outfit on!" Sam grumbled. "Anyway I will call you sometime" Sam smiled, walking out of the store to see Carly waiting on a bench.

"I'm looking forward to it" Italia whispered after Sam's disappearing figure. "Maybe your daughter can actually help my daughter talk again!" She sighed.

**I hope you guys loved this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I had writers block for a few days and I hate posting chapters when I have writers block because I like to post amazing chapters, not a poor excuse of a chapter. It looks like Madelyn might make a best friend in the future. You have to wait and see. Just so you know Bella and Italia are Italians if you didn't notice by their names. We will see more of them in a few chapters:) **


	9. Princess Ablingada

**General POV**

"Thanks for dropping me off Carls" Sam smiled getting out of the car. "Well I better head in" Sam sighed grabbing her bags. "Freddie's probably watching CSI and drinking beer" Sam stated, rolling her eyes.

"Freddie drinks beer!" Carly gasped shocked covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yes but he's NOT an alcoholic!" Sam defended.

"Sam are you positive?" Carly asked worried.

"Yes" Sam snapped. "Freddie wouldn't turn into an alcoholic on us" Sam sighed. "He loves us" Sam insisted.

"I'm not saying he doesn't but…"

"I don't want to talk about this right now!" Sam grumbled. "Just thinks for the ride" Sam smiled, closing the door. She took a deep breath, took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her door.

"Hey Baby, I'm home!" Sam called to Freddie.

"I'm in the kitchen" Freddie answered. Sam walked across the living room, laid her bags on the couch and walked into the kitchen to see Freddie dumping out half of his beer. She sighed in relief, stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around him, smiling softly.

"Thanks baby" She whispered, pressing her head against his back because he was so tall.

"No problem" Freddie smiled, turning around. "I promise you baby that I have complete control of how much beer I drink" Freddie promised grinning. "I would NEVER turn into an alcoholic" Freddie said softly. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why" Sam whispered, stroking his face.

"Because I love you and Madelyn way too much for that" He promised, kissing Sam softly on the lips.

"I know you do" Sam sighed softly. "And I know that drinking beer is not necessarily a bad thing but you know my mom…"

"I know" Freddie interrupted, kissing her again. "However you don't need to worry Sam because I'm not nor will I ever turn into an alcoholic" Freddie whispered. "This family means way too much to me" Freddie insisted. "Sure I may love beer but I don't and will never let it get in the way of our family." He promised, lacing her hands with his.

"I just needed that reassurance I guess" Sam smiled. "Anyway moving on to a different subject" Sam grinned mischievously, leading him over to the couch in their living room. Once they were both seated Sam started shuffling through her bags.

"Okay listen I bought a little something for Madelyn today at CBC" Sam smiled, sheepishly.

"Oh cool what did you buy?" Freddie questioned, yawning.

"Okay now when you see it" Sam sighed. "You may get mad but once you let it sink in, you realize how funny it is!" Sam grinned.

"What did you buy" Freddie asked warily.

"Ok here it is" She said handing him the shirt that she bought. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for him to erupt like a volcano.

"Sam" Freddie whispered. "Open your eyes!" He commanded. She hesitantly opened her eyes just to see Freddie glaring at her.

"Freddie come on it's cute" Sam complained, rolling her eyes.

"How is a shirt saying I'm a nerd CUTE!" Freddie exclaimed angrily getting off the couch.

"Ok I had a feeling you were going to react that way so I bought a little something for you." Sam grinned seductively, reaching into her bag.

"There's NOTHING that you can get me that will make me let you dress our daughter in that shirt!" Freddie barked.

"Really not even this!" Sam smirked, pulling out the Princess Ablingada lingerie from Galaxy Wars, making Freddie gasp in shock.

"Is that a…"

"Princess Ablingada lingerie from Galaxy Wars!" Sam grinned evilly. "Yes it is my sexy nerd!"

"Oh My God it's beautiful" Freddie drooled, plopping himself back down on the couch. "Are you going to wear it?' Freddie pleaded about to cry out in joy.

"Here's the deal pretty boy" Sam smiled with an evil playful glint in her eye. "If you want me to wear this then you will let me keep the shirt and you will let Madelyn wear it because if you don't then this outfit," Sam smirked, waving it around in his face. "Is going back to the store!" Sam finished stuffing it back in the bag making Freddie cry out.

"No" Freddie cried out. "Deal just get it out of the bag and hang it up so it stays nice and pretty?" Freddie begged.

"You will let Madelyn wear the shirt then!" Sam smirked.

"Yes anything you want baby just please put that on" Freddie breathed out.

"Nope it's actually for your birthday!" Sam laughed getting up.

"What" Freddie said sadly.

"Oh calm down your birthdays in 3 weeks!" Sam exclaimed amused at his poor try at being dramatic.

"I can't wait that long" Freddie whined. "Not when you teased me by showing it to me!" Freddie mumbled. "You're cruel!"

"Well while you continue whining I am going to go hang this upstairs!" Sam rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs.

"She really could be cruel" Freddie mumbled after her disappearing figure.

**I thought this chapter would just be a fluffy, funny one to make up for my slow update. This chapter doesn't really go with the plot but I hope you loved it. **


	10. Author's Note 3

**Hey guys, I lowered my poll up to a few dogs so please vote again:)**


	11. Author's Note 4

Alright guys in the poll the Siberian husky is the runner up so far. I changed it to only two dogs. They are the Siberian husky which has 4 votes and the German Shepard which has 3 votes. The poll is closing this FRIDAY. So if you wish for the German Shepard to win, continue to vote. I you wish for the Siberian husky to win, vote higher. To be honest I love both dogs so vote on which dog you want. I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, I'm not meaning to tease all of you but I have been super busy. However in the next chapter we are going to have Bella and Italia meet Madelyn :) I wonder how that's going to go and does Bella have a brother too that Italia didn't talk about. We will just have to wait and see:)


	12. Mysterious Phone Call

**General POV**

It was around 8:00 in the morning when Sam quietly yawned and rolled into Freddie's arms only to realize that the other side of the bed was empty. She opened her eyes, sat up and stared at the room confused until her mind remembered what day it was. It was Monday morning and Freddie already left for work. That fact was justified when Sam turned her head and saw a note on their black desk right next to their bed with Freddie's hand writing.

_Hey Baby, _

_I already left for work and there are some pancakes and bacon sitting in the microwave for you as well as for Madelyn. I love you. I'll be back later tonight :) _

Sam smiled at the note and arched her back, stretching out her back and warming up her lower back muscles. She stretched her arms over her head, loosening her arms a bit and stood up. Sam slipped her black, soft slippers on and stood up. The black slippers that she had on her feet were the ones that she got from Carly at Christmas. They had black, soft fur on the outside but had white cotton wool in the inside and they were really warm, perfect for the winter time. Sam walked over to the cream colored shier curtains and pulled them aside, showing the beautiful warm sun shining through the window. After pulling the curtains open she walked back over and grabbed her white robe off of the desk chair, slipping it on over her black shier nightgown. Sam, letting Madelyn rest for a little bit more exited her room and headed down stairs. Feeling tired she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She strolled toward the fridge, opened it and took out some chocolate-pomegranate creamer. She opened up the bottle and poured a little bit in her coffee and then walked into the living room.

"_**He was a boy and she was a girl, could it get anymore obvious. **_

_**He was a punk; she did ballet and what more could she say.**_

_**He wanted her, she never tell but secretly she wanted him as **_

_**well but all of her friends stuck up their nose, they had a problem**_

_**with his baggy clothes" **_Sam's phone went off from her robe pocket.

"Ugh who could this be?" Sam groaned, taking out her phone. "This is Sam Benson and you are!" Sam questioned annoyed. All Sam wanted to do today was lay around until she had to get ready for the day. She still had to do a lot of errands, like go grocery shopping, visit the bank and a bunch of other things and it didn't help that she was beyond exhausted.

"….." All that was heard on the other line was heavy breathing before whoever called hung up abrupty.

"Who in the hell was that?" Sam mumbled. "That was creepy" Sam whispered, getting off the couch. "It's probably just a wrong number though!" Sam tried to reassure herself. "I mean we live in a nice, friendly neighborhood and we have an alarm system, nothing can happen!" She reminded herself, walking up the stairs to get Madelyn ready. She walked into her daughter's room and saw that her daughter was sitting up, rubbing her eyes with her little hands.

"Mommy" Madelyn smiled wide, noticing her mother walking in. She was so excited that she tried to climb over the bars of her bed.

"Whoa Ham Slice" Sam chuckled, picking her daughter up. "Be careful" Sam smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek. Sam noticed that her daughter was wiggling around, trying to get down.

"Rubber duck Mama" Madelyn informed Sam, secretly telling her that she needed to go potty.

"Ok honey, lets go" Sam said quickly, walking her into the hall to use the bathroom. Sam set Madelyn on the ground and watched as Madelyn ran over to her little potty.

"Mommy, turn around" Madelyn exclaimed embarrassed, jumping from one foot to another.

"Oh sorry baby" Sam said, getting pulled out of her thoughts. She turned around and starting thinking deeply about that phone call. _Who calls someone and then just breathes heavily in the phone before hanging up? Who takes time out of their day to call someone and not say a single word? Who in the hell does that and if someone is doing that, what do they want?_ All Sam's thoughts about the mysterious phone call were swirling in her head and she wanted answers. Sam would never admit to it but she was very nervous because no sane person calls someone and does that, even she knew that.

"Mommy I'm done" Madelyn announced proudly, pulling her Ariel pajama pants back up. Storing all her nervous thoughts back in her head, Sam pulled Madelyn in a hug.

"Mommy's proud of you" Sam grinned, against her daughter's long curly golden hair. Convincing herself that everything was ok was the only thing that kept her from becoming insane over the weird situation.

"Alright let's go get ready because Mommy has a lot of things she has to do" Sam told her daughter, grabbing her hand and leading her out the bathroom. Once they entered Madelyn's room, Sam opened up her drawers and took out a pair of light blue jean capris. The capris had designer jewel hearts around the pockets and were folded a little above the ankle.

"Ham slice, do you like these?" Sam asked, holding up the designer capris she picked out.

"They cute" Was all Madelyn said smiling. "I'm wearing those?" She exclaimed as a question, sitting down on the ground next to Sam. She slid her pajama pants off and stood back up in her pamper.

"Yep" Sam answered, gripping her daughter's waist. Sam slid the capris up her daughter's legs and then stood back up. She walked over to the closet and opened it, pulling out the shirt that she bought for Madelyn the other day at CBC. "Look what mommy bought at the store the other day!" Sam said excitedly to her daughter, showing her the shirt.

"My daddy is a nerd!" Madelyn read tilting her head to the side confused. "Mommy, what's a nerd and why does it say Daddy?" Madelyn questioned bewildered.

"A nerd is someone who loves technology" Sam explained chuckling "It's a funny joke really" Sam described. "Daddy loves technology" Sam clarified, noticing her daughter's still confused face.

"Don know what that mean but ok" Madelyn said innocently, putting her arms up over head, waiting for Sam. Sam slipped the yellow shirt over her head and buttoned the tiny black buttons on the top of her shirt. Sam kneeled down on the floor and pulled out a pair of black sandals under her bed and slipped them on Madelyn's feet.

"Where we going?" Madelyn asked, standing back up.

"I'm going to do your hair and then we are going to go places" Sam informed her daughter, grabbing her purple brush off the desk, running it through her daughter's soft golden curls. "What head color head band to you want to wear, black with sparkles or plain black?"

"Sparkles" Madelyn giggled.

"Alright" Sam sighed, pushing one of her daughters lose curls around her ear. She grabbed the black sparkly head band and slipped it over her head. She pushed the head band over her face until it rested in the center of her hair. "You look gorgeous!" Sam cooed at Madelyn.

**(30 minutes later)**

After Sam was finished getting ready, she stuffed her pear phone in her pocket, grabbed her purse and keys and headed down stairs with Madelyn.

"What we eating" Madelyn asked Sam, jumping up and down.

"We are going to stop at some fast food place because if we don't leave now then mommy will be late" Sam sighed, taking out some plastic containers, dumping the extra bacon and pancakes in there for later. As much as Sam wanted to eat her bacon, she knew she really had to get going if she wanted to be on time. She set the containers in the fridge and closed it.

"Mama I'm hungry now" Madelyn complained, witnessing her mother put the breakfast in the fridge.

"Alright"' Sam sighed, trying not to snap. She grabbed a zip lock bag, opened the fridge and stuffed some grapes and blueberries in the bag. She closed the fridge and handed the bag to Madelyn to snack on.

"Tank you" Madelyn said with gratitude, munching on the fruit.

"Let's go" Sam said grabbing her daughter's hand leading her out the front door. She locked the house up and walked down the steps, to her black truck.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy and I had writer's block! Please forgive me:) **


	13. Grocery Shopping

**General POV**

Sam and Madelyn had just arrived at I 3 Food, a popular grocery store in New York. Sam grabbed a shopping cart and buckled Madelyn in front of the cart.

"You want to help mommy?" Sam suggested to her daughter, grabbing her grocery list out of her purse.

"Ok" Madelyn grinned. "What I do!"

"You read as best as you can everything on this list one by one!" Sam explained. "What's the first item on the list say?" Sam asked, pushing the cart through the isles.

"Bacon"

Sam nodded her head and pushed the cart around to the back of the store where there was a sign that said" Meats.

She piled about 5 packs of bacon into the cart and scurried off. "Alright what's next on our list?"

"Ham"

Sam pushed her cart past the sushi until she strolled to the hams. She picked up about 3 full hams and threw them in her cart. "Next?"

"Galaxy War bites" Madelyn read off before she grinned happily. "I love Galaxy Wars!"

"Yeah I know you do" Sam said dryly. "That's one of the small things that you inherited from your daddy!" Sam exclaimed sarcastically. "Not from me!" She elaborated matter-of-factly.

"You don't love Galaxy Wars?" Madelyn said confused.

"Oh no of course I do" Sam said sardonically.

"Oh good" Madelyn said happily. "You should" Madelyn stated clearly not understanding her mother's sarcasm which in turn made Sam smile. "Let's watch it tonight with daddy" Madelyn suggested. "I miss daddy!" Madelyn complained.

"He will be here later on tonight" Sam promised, loading a couple boxes of Galaxy War bites in the cart before moving on through out the store. "Next one?"

"Cereal"

"What cereal do you want?" Sam questioned, walking around to isle seven. "They have chocolate cereal, fruit cereal, cinnamon and others!" Sam described upon seeing the boxes on the shelves.

"I want all of them!" Madelyn said excitedly. "They all good!"

"Only one Ham Slice" Sam chuckled at her daughter's pouting face.

"But I can't pick. I want all of them!" Madelyn complained sadly.

"One or none!" Sam retorted sternly.

"Cookie Bites!" Madelyn mumbled sadly. "Why can't I get all of them?" Madelyn kept insisting.

"We have too many already" Sam sighed. "Whine again and I'm putting it back!"

"Fine" Madelyn cried, laying her head down on the cart! "You're not being fair!" Madelyn mumbled so low that Sam couldn't hear her! Madelyn was lucky that Sam didn't hear her because if Sam did hear her then she would be walking out of the store without her cookie bites.

**(15 Minutes Later)**

After Sam finished up her shopping she strolled to the front with Madelyn still moping in the cart. Sam sighed and started laying her items on the counter to get ringed up. After the customer in front of her left she walked up and reached for her money in her purse.

"You have a very gorgeous daughter!" The old man smiled creepily. Sam, busy shuffling through her purse for her bank card immediately shot her head up. Madelyn just stared up at him blankly and confused, wondering what he was talking about. She was about to ask before Sam interrupted her by snarling at the old man.

"I suggest you shut up before I break your face" Sam growled, raising her fist. That guy was an old man and the way he was talking about Madelyn was unacceptable. Not to mention he had a scary, creepy smile on his face like he was thinking about doing something. All Sam knew was that if he said anything else, he had a free ticket to the hospital after she was through with him.

"Sorry"' Larry grumbled. "Aren't you a momma bear!" He snickered.

"Damn straight" Sam snapped, pulling her daughter out of the cart and setting her on the floor. She held her hand tightly, protectively and swiped her bank card. She gave the guy one last scary glare and walked over with Madelyn to bag her groceries. Once she was through, she loaded her groceries in the cart, buckled Madelyn back up and pushed her cart out of the store.

"Well I can't have fun with that little girl because her mom is vicious!" Larry huffed disappointed. He hasn't been caught yet but he loved dominating little girls sexually. However the way that mom acted with him, he knew he had no chance with that little girl! He knew that little girl would always be safe in her care which bummed him out beyond belief because that little girl looked delicious.

**I hope you guys loved this chapter:) Next chapter is going to still be about Sam and Madelyn's errands. However their might be an appearance that you guys have been waiting for:) Larry that old man IS a child rapist but he wont be apart of this story. I just put him in there so you could see how protective Sam is of Madelyn. Later in the story you will see more of Sam's protectiveness because I think it's sweet. Just wait until Madelyn is older and she brings her first boyfriend home but that won't be tell MUCH LATER! **


	14. Mischievous Fun

**This chapter takes place on the same day as the last chapter. I'm just putting that info out there for you so you guys aren't confused :) **

**General POV**

Madelyn was munching on her grapes in the back seat wondering where her mother was heading to next. Madelyn stuck her tiny hands in the bag trying to grab a handful. She lost her grip on the little baggy and all of the grapes, along with the bag landed on the floor. Madelyn looked at the grapes on the ground with a determined expression on her face and stretched her arms, reaching out with her hands, aimed on collecting her grapes. After stretching her arms out as far as she could, she pouted and leaned back in her Zebra-Stripped car seat realizing it was impossible.

"Mommy" Madelyn called.

"What is it Ham Slice?" Sam questioned her hands on the steering wheel. She looked in her revere mirror, noticing Madelyn's sulking face. "What's wrong honey?" Sam asked her daughter concerned.

"My grapes gone" Madelyn said unhappily, shrugging her shoulders.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked, looking at her daughter confused.

"The floor" Madelyn said simply, staring down at her grapes in hunger. "They slipped and down they went!" Madelyn explained, making a swooping motion with her hands.

"Alright Madelyn" Sam chuckled. "I'll pick them up when we stop?" She promised, looking back at the road.

"I'm still hungry because my grapes went bye, bye!" Madelyn griped. "No breakfast" Madelyn whimpered.

"Be patient" Sam replied. "I'm almost to Mickey's right now!" Sam said, exiting off the freeway.

"Dang it" Sam snapped, trying not to cuss in front of Madelyn. "I got off on the wrong exit" Sam mumbled, making an illegal U turn because no cars were around. However Sam not checking around for police paid the price for that mistake.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sam groaned lowly, hearing police sirens near. She hoped that maybe the sirens were coming from somewhere else. She stole a quick glance in her side mirror and the little hope that she had demolished instantly. Sam could see a police car about fifty feet away from her truck behind her. She exhaled deeply and parked her truck on the side of the road, waiting for the policeman to walk over.

"Freddie is not going to be happy about this!" Sam mumbled to herself, slumping down in her seat.

"Mommy what happened?" Madelyn asked, noticing a stranger walking to their truck. Madelyn slipped down in her car seat, scared of the outsider walking in their direction.

"Mommy is in trouble" Sam answered ashamed, rolling down her window once the policeman knocked.

"Please step out of the vehicle" The cop demanded. Sam sighed and looked at his badge, realizing his name was Brian.

"Sir I can promise you that I'm not drunk!" Sam insisted, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say that you were" Brian sighed. "But this policy is mandatory for everyone we pull over!" He said crossing his arms, making him look tougher.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Madelyn screeched in the back seat, not quite understanding what was going on. All Madelyn knew was that there was a demanding man telling her mommy what to do and he looked mean and scary.

"It's alright Ham Slice" Sam reassured her daughter. "Give mommy a second" She said gently, shooting Brian another dirty look. She glared at him and stepped out of her truck and walked in a straight line.

"Well it looks like you're not drunk" Brian said perplexed. "Why did you make an Illegal U turn?" He questioned her. "You obviously were in the right state of mind and you have a child in the back so what gave you the impulse too!" He scolded her.

"Look I'm a single mother and I've been trying so hard!" Sam lied, faking innocence. "My husband cheated on me and I walked in on them!" Sam said hurt, crying on the spot. Sam has got to say that all those iCarly web shows really came in handy when it came to acting. All Sam had to do was think about Freddie in bed with another girl and there went the water works. However she knew that he would never do that but it was easy to think about because she used to be insecure. She tried not to smirk when Brian softened his face. She tried not to flinch with disgust when he gently touched her shoulder in a loving manner. "Yeah I'm so sorry" She said, covering her face with her hands, biting her lip, sniffling.

"No don't cry" Brain said softly. "Its okay" He smiled. "I'll leave you off with a warning but don't do it again or it's going to be a ticket" He promised her sternly. This time Sam did smirk behind her hands, trying not to burst out with laughter at how easy this cop was to trick. _Shouldn't this policeman know all these tricks? He's so stupid to fall for this but whatever it works for me! _Sam thought faking a frown, letting her hands fall of her face.

"Thanks so much" She said gratefully.

"It's no problem" He grinned. "You have a good day now!"

"I will" Sam smiled behind her smirk, getting back in her truck. Once she was sure that the policeman was far away from her truck she busted out laughing.

"Oh my god" Sam snorted. "That was so easy" Sam snickered, putting her truck back in drive. She started up her truck and drove back on the freeway, heading to Mc. Donald's.

"What easy mommy" Madelyn wondered, curiously.

"Nothing honey" Sam said still chuckling, exiting off the right exit now. "Madelyn what do you want at Mickey's" Sam asked her daughter, her laughter dying down.

"Bacon" Madelyn said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"I know that" Sam smiled at her daughter's same appetite. "But do you want a Bacon, Ham and Egg breakfast burrito or a Bacon Mc. Muffin?" Sam asked, reciting her daughter's choices.

"Bacon bitto" Madelyn chose. Sam finally arrived at Mc Donald's and waited in line at the drive through. There were about twelve people in line so she knew that it was going to be a long wait! To pass the time she turned on the radio and was excited to hear that one of her favorite songs was playing.

_**He was a boy she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends, stuck up their nose and they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**_

_**He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy he wasn't good enough for her  
she had a pretty face but her head was up in a space and she needed to come back down to earth  
**_

_**Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on T.V., guess who she sees, Skater boy rocking up MTV  
She calls up her friends, they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show  
**_

Sam sung along waiting for her turn in line to come up. Sam really enjoyed this song because she felt like it implied to her. The reason why was that she knew Freddie was a nerd and she almost let him go because of that reason. She was almost like this shallow girl in this song but she made the right decision. Sam chose to see his soul instead of his hobbies or his face. Sam knew that her husband was beyond gorgeous now but back in high school to be honest he wasn't that much of a catch. He was way nerdier then he was built and handsome but she fell in love with him because of his kind heart and his caring soul. The girl in this song couldn't see behind the skater boy's looks and that's why she ended up alone with a baby.

_**She turns on T.V., guess who she sees, Skater boy rocking up MTV  
She calls up her friends, they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, and stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down**_

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sam sung louder, grinning. She looked up and saw that there were three cars left in front of her.

"Mommy you sing pretty!" Madelyn complimented, smiling. "Me want to sing like that"

"You sing beautiful already Madelyn" Sam promised, reassuring her.

"Tank you" Madelyn giggled. "Love you mommy"

"Love you too" Sam smiled, looking back at her in the back seat. As soon as the last car left, Sam drove up and waited to order.

"Welcome to Mc. Donald's" The speaker pronounced a cheerful greeting. "What may I get for you today?" Sam turned down her radio and rolled down her window to hear well.

"Can I please have an Ice Carmel Latté, two Bacon breakfast burritos with a small bottle of Orange Juice?" Sam requested loudly.

"Of course but would you like to try…" Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. One thing that Sam didn't like about Mc. Donald's among all the other things was that they always tried to trick you into buying extra things, then they lie and call it  
"advertising."

"No I would not" Sam interrupted sharply.

"Alright please move up to claim your order!" The speaker announced. Sam grabbed her money out of the side pocket of her truck and moved up to the first window. Another thing Sam hated about this place was that you had to drive up to two windows. How hard is it to hand the food over at the first window but no, Mc. Donald's always has to make everything difficult.

"That will be $5.36" The blond haired lady at the window stated, putting her hand out to collect the cash. Sam counted out $5.36 and handed her the money, stuffing the extra cash back in the side pocket of her truck.

"Next time please have your money ready before hand. It makes it easier on all the customers." The blond haired girl said grabbing the money, stuffing it in the cash register. Sam raised an eyebrow and planted an evil smirk on her face, a sign that she had a clever comeback but then again when didn't she.

"Ha" Sam chuckled dryly. 'If you're talking about making things "easier" for the costumers," Sam mocked. "Try giving us our food at the first window instead of making us visit two windows for no dang reason!" Sam retorted in a cunning voice.

"I appreciate your input" The blond gulped. "I will inform my manager" The blond lied, avoiding Sam's eyes. Sam automatically knew she was lying though because of how well Sam knew body language. After all, Sam is one of the best liars. Obviously if you know how to lie so well, you also can figure out when someone is lying.

"Like hell you're going to!" Sam responded, tilting her head to the side, silently saying _are you seriously that bad of a lair!_

"Just give me my food!" Sam sighed, disgusted at her weak attempt at lying.

"It's at the next window" The blond replied, walking away quickly. She was scared because it looked like Sam was about seconds away from jumping through that window. If Sam was still a teen, she might have so that lady was smart to run away. Sam was crazy in her teens. If people thought that she was crazy now, she was ten times worse in her teen years. However, since she had Madelyn in her car seat in the back, not to mention Freddie would be beyond furious if she wound up in jail, she instead surrendered and drove up to the next window like a "good girl". At the next window there was a brunette boy, he looked like he was in his teens but she wasn't sure. He looked at her like she was a crazed maniac when she drove up. Sam hid a smile knowing that the blond lady must have told the brunette boy how she acted. Sam grinned widely and decided to have a little fun with him, a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Thanks" Sam winked, smiling seductively at him and grabbed her food out of his hands. She ran her French Tip fake nails down his arm playfully, making him stutter nervously.

"You're….very…welcome!" He stammered anxiously, dragging his arm back in the window. The poor brunette was torn between flirting back and running away!

"Well that was fun but then again when do I not have fun!" Sam smiled to herself, driving away from Mc. Donald's, leaving the brunette boy flustered, aroused and confused.

**Well all know Sam is trouble but did you guys think that she would be this mischievous. I promise you that she wasn't cheating on Freddie; she just finds it funny to make people uncomfortable which she succeeded in doing. I hope this chapter was funny. The next chapter is a trip at the mall with Madelyn. Mother and Daughter shopping, always a good time:) P.S: The song Skaterboy is practically my favorite song. **


	15. A Breathtaking Song

**General POV**

One of the many insane things that Sam liked to do for fun that most people would call "illegal" was make others around her uncomfortable. Sam just finds it horrendously funny when she makes people stutter or sweat with anxiety, the reactions on their faces when they see her evil smirk are priceless and Sam just can't get enough of it. A lot of people find her "hobbies" rude, sickening and just plain wrong but she doesn't care. It's one of the things that she enjoys doing just like Freddie loves designing model trains in his free time when he doesn't have work. Sam sees it that if it's not hurting anyone then why should she be forced to stop. Like today at the Mc. Donald's drive through, she loved teasing that brunette teenage boy. The fact that he was a nerd made it even funnier because she knew he was never touched by a girl like that. The way she ran her fake nails down his arm gently, seductively, the way he looked so flustered and confused. She would do that all over again to someone else just to get that hilarious reaction, as long as it was a boy that was. Sam may be 32 but she was still very hot and definitely a catch and all the guys were after her. Even if guys saw her with a wedding ring, guys would still come up to her and try to say stuff like "I'm better than your husband will ever be!" She always just winks at them playfully and retorts back "My husband is more of a man than you will ever be!" Then she smiles and walks away shaking her hips. When she was a teen she enjoyed making people uncomfortable by her glare or by her cunning comebacks but now Sam makes people uncomfortable in a whole different way. Ever since she turned 18, she realized that she had the ass and the boobs every girl dreamed of having and she starting using it to her advantage. Freddie was okay with it but only because he trusted her more than anything. He knew that Sam loved him because he was there when she told a group of guys off for hitting on her. Sam messing with that brunette boy was in no shape or form a sign that she was cheating on Freddie, she just enjoyed teasing and honestly she didn't know why! Sam turned the radio back on and when she heard the song _I want you boyfriend _by Raelynn,she turned a little emotional. That was the song she always used to listen to when she first fell in love with Freddie, after their first kiss on the fire escape. Sam fell in love with him during the time Freddie was still "In love" with Carly. She knew that Freddie wasn't precisely Carly's boyfriend but if felt like it to her. Carly was all Freddie thought about day and night while Sam was laying in bed thinking about him, what being with him would feel like. All the teasing she did to him was to mask her true painful feelings for him. Now sitting here listening to this song, knowing that Freddie is her husband and not Carly's, it's just so irony, so unbelievable.

**Let's be honest  
We don't got a lot in common when it comes down to it  
You can take his breath away  
And light up every room when you walk through it  
But I don't want your six-foot legs and angel face and sophistication  
Don't really want to cause a scene but girl you've got everything**

To be honest Carly was the one who had everything. There were days when Sam envied her best friend so much; envied her so much that she almost wondered why they were even friends. Carly had the money, the loving brother and father, she was the popular girl in high school, not to mention she was the star of iCarly and she even got all the boys attention. All that Sam had was a mother that didn't even care enough about her to willingly take care of her. Sam and her mom had to go to therapy just so her mom could learn how to be a good mom and that didn't even work out very well in the end. Sam didn't want Carly's six foot legs or even her sophistication. All Sam wanted more than anything was for Freddie to notice her, give her one glance that wasn't filled with pity or disgust but no, Freddie always wanted Carly. Carly this, Carly that, it was always her best friend which hurt more than you could begin to understand! Every time Freddie opened the shay's apartment door his eyes always moved to Carly so fast that he would never realize that Sam was in the room, straight to Carly's angel face, never Sam.

**And I want your boyfriend  
I'm not gonna lie  
I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye  
Don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low  
I want your boyfriend  
Just thought you should know  
**

When Freddie and Carly started dating after Freddie saved her life it hurt Sam in so many ways. She couldn't recall how many times she walked in on them making out. Freddie and Carly wouldn't even pull away or acknowledge she was even there. It was either that they didn't notice or they just didn't care enough to pull away. Either way it stabbed Sam in the heart continuously because she was so in love with him. It hurt even more knowing that Freddie was just being played. Sam knew from the start of their relationship that Carly didn't really feel the same way as he did for her, it was just hero worship and she ended up being right. Two weeks later Freddie knocked on her door crying exclaiming "I just broke up with Carly!" He had tears rolling down his face. Sam led him inside her house and pushed him on her couch. She gently spoke to him and told him that "Carly wasn't worth your time!" As much as she loved her best friend, she always hated that she used his affection for her in deceiving ways. He looked up shocked that Sam was actually being nice and smiled. He gave her a hug and whispered "Thanks Sam, you're a really good friend when you want to be." in her ear softly. She sucked in a breath and said "Yeah well don't get used to it Benson!" He knew she was only kidding though, especially by her playful smirk. She chuckled and pushed him out the door, yelling "Don't pout Benson, you'll find some girl that's desperate to go out with you." Then she closed the door, slid down it and grinned to herself. She knew in that moment that they really were friends and he really did care about her as much as she cared about him.

**Don't know why you act so surprised  
Can't you see it in his eyes?  
You must've known it all this time  
Yeah I want you boyfriend to tell you the truth  
I'll be right there when he gets over you  
What's meant to be will always find its way in the end  
**

It turned out about 3 years later after he broke up with Carly, Sam and him got together. They managed to stay together for about three months, three months full of love, arguing and kissing. They broke up before their forth month mark though, claiming they were just too different. Sam and Freddie didn't realize that breaking up was a very mature choice. Breaking up was one of the hardest things that they had to do but because they did, they were able to work out their issues. Two years later Freddie drove down to LA and him and Sam got back together. They realized that they were both more mature then they were when they were teens. When they were teens they were still trying to learn about relationships, how they worked and most importantly how to work out a relationship with each other. When they got back together it was no piece of cake but, it was easier knowing what they each needed to work on to make the relationship work. It turned out that the relationship did work, that taking a break with each other was one of the best decisions they made because they learned how to love each other even when the other one wasn't near. Freddie proposed to her four years later after he graduated college and they had their beautiful baby girl Madelyn in their 30's. It turned out that life really worked out how it was supposed to, Sam and Freddie just had to work really hard to get there.

**I want your boyfriend**

**I'm not gonna lie  
I'll be his girl when he tells you goodbye  
Don't worry I won't take him cause I ain't that low  
I want your boyfriend **_**[x3]**_**  
Just thought you should know **

**I know I said that the shopping trip was going to be next chapter but I changed my mind. I just started writing and remembered this song and I knew it was the perfect Seddie song. So I wrote this as the next chapter. I PROMISE you guys that the shopping trip will be the next chapter. I kind of left my story notebook in my locker at school so I can't write the shopping chapter until I get my notebook back tomorrow:) I have it written though I promise:) **


	16. Clothing Shopping

**Alright here is the shopping chapter. Hey I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. My only main reviewer is Invader Johnny but then again he always reviews. He doesn't count, not saying I don't appreciate him because I do. The point is that I'm not getting a lot of reviews on this story. So do you guys not like it? I know it may seem kind of boring now but pretty soon I'm going to do a time skip. I'm going to do a time skip so Madelyn can be 5 and in kindergarten. After Madelyn get's a little older I'm going to make the story about her, her life, her friends, ect. It's going to get way better after I do that time skip. I should be doing it after Madelyn has a couple birthdays so it can look realistic. So please stick with me because I promise that it's going to get a lot better and way more interesting. Alright here we go:) Freddie's birthday is also coming in a few more chapters:)**

**General POV**

"Mommy my food" Madelyn asked.

"Hold on Madelyn" Sam responded. "Were almost to the mall and then we can eat our food at the tables!" Sam replied quickly. She really didn't want another mess in her truck. Madelyn already managed to spill her grapes, she did not need Madelyn losing grip on her burrito. That would be a pain in the ass to clean up and Sam wasn't about to put herself in that situation.

"Ok" Madelyn sighed, leaning back in her car seat. "I so hungry" She mumbled to herself. "Why did I drop my grapes?" She groaned, twiddling her thumbs, trying to keep her mind off the food.

**[15 Minutes Later]**

Sam arrived at the city mall in a record time. The streets were filled with cars on the side of the road and all the parking spots were taken. She wondered why the mall was so packed. She knew that it was a popular mall but it was a Monday after all, the place shouldn't be this crazy, she thought. She groaned and drove in the parking garage and was relieved to see that there were a few parking spots left, but only a few which really confused Sam. A lot of people didn't like being in the parking garage ever since that incident one night that happened with a group of gang members. It was a really bad incident and about 3 people were shot and killed, including one teenage girl. What happened was a group of gang member's was in the process of hot wiring a couple cars. The people that owned the vehicles happened to be walking into the garage the minute the gang members were getting in their cars. The owners ran after them and got shot and killed in the process. It turned out that they were a very dangerous gang that the police have been trying to arrest for years. The police informed everyone on the news that normally gang members weren't that crazy, but that gang was a different kind then the rest. They were a group of killer's that participated in gang activities, resulting in them being a gang. Sam would never admit it but she was also afraid to park in parking garages ever since that happened. However since that encounter happened over 2 years ago, Sam pushed away her doubt and parked. Sam would just make sure that they were out of the mall before night hit, that way nothing could happen if anything were to happen. After all, she couldn't worry about parking garages her whole life; they were great places to park. Sam turned off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt. She grabbed her purse, jumped out of the door and walked over to Madelyn's side.

"Finally" Madelyn cheered, trying to unbuckle herself in a hurry before giving up and letting Sam help.

"It's not so easy it" Sam laughed.

"Nooo" Madelyn moaned, impatiently.

"That's cause it's child proof" Sam smirked and unbuckled her for her car seat. She set her daughter on the ground and then leaned over in the truck, picking up all the grapes. She tossed them on the floor thinking to herself, _the birds will eat them!_

"Alright Ham Slice, do we need to use your lion leash or are you going to be good!" Sam asked, holding Madelyn's little kid leash in her right hand.

"I be good" Madelyn promised wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. "Carry me" She demanded.

"Ask nicely!" Sam replied, crossing her arms.

"Mama pease carry me!" Madelyn corrected herself, asking politely this time.

"That's better" Sam grinned and picked her up, carrying Madelyn on the side of her. Madelyn nuzzled her head in Sam's neck and gently closed her eyes. Sam sighed, realizing that she was most likely tired by all the running around they were doing. She closed her door and locked it, stuffing her keys in her pocket, as well as her pear phone before walking out of the parking garage. When she finally reached the parking lot of the mall, she crossed it and walked into the entrance doors. Sam walked to a table in the food court and sat down with Madelyn seated in her lap. Sam pulled out Madelyn's burrito and set it in front of her, watching with an amused smile when she just un-wrapped the tortilla, spilling out all the contents inside.

"Mmm that's good" Madelyn said happily, enjoying her delicious burrito.

"Honey" Sam laughed, showing her how to eat her burrito correctly. "Eat it like this" Sam explained, re-rolling her burrito back up. Sam handed it to Madelyn and only chuckled when she took it apart again.

"No" Madelyn exclaimed defiantly, stuffing her hands inside the burrito, putting handfuls of the meat and eggs in her mouth. "I don't like that way!" Sam dug in the bag and retrieved her own burrito, realizing that eating the burrito correctly was to hard of a task for Madelyn. She wrapped both hands around her burrito and took a big bite, trying to savor it. Sam didn't realize how hungry she was until she took the first bite of that appetizing bacon burrito. Putting her food down, she dug in the bag and took out Madelyn's bottle of orange juice. Unscrewing the cap, she took out Madelyn's Sippy cup from her purse and poured the orange juice in it.

"Tank you Mommy" Madelyn replied with gratitude, taking a sip from her cup. Sam swallowed her food and nodded her head in response, taking a sip of her Carmel latté herself. She needed that latté to prevent her from falling asleep because for some reason she didn't get any sleep last night. Sam honestly couldn't figure out why though. Freddie had his arms draped around her waist like always, she was cuddled into him like every night but she still couldn't sleep. It was like she had a fear of something but didn't know exactly what it was. It was like she could feel something coming but didn't know what, who or even when. Maybe it was just paranoia, she did watch _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _the night before with Freddie after Madelyn went to sleep but then again, watching scary movies never bothered her before, not like that anyway. The two girls ate for about 20 more minutes before they finished up their meals. Sam stood up and carried Madelyn to the trash with her, throwing their trash bag away before setting her back down on the ground next to her.

"Alright Ham Slice, you can walk but you must be good and stand next to me!" Sam said firmly, holding her hands.

"I know" Madelyn said, crossing her arms impatiently. "Let's go" She exclaimed, trying to pull her mom by the arm but failing miserably.

"Really do you" Sam questioned, rhetorically. "Standing next to me doesn't mean you go run off and hide in the clothing line!" Sam explained further, narrowing her eyes, not in a scary way but enough to make a point.

"Me don't do that" Madelyn denied, shaking her head side to side.

"Sure you don't" Sam responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Sam never forgot the day when

Madelyn ran off and hid for hours. It was the day that Sam almost had a heart attack because she thought her daughter was stolen, a parent's worst nightmare. She remembered calling Freddie up and him crying through the phone, screaming "Call the police, ill be right there!" He busted through the store and started searching everywhere with Sam. As soon as the police were about to reveal that she was kidnapped and turn Sam and Freddie's world upside down, they heard little giggles from the skirt clothing line. That was where they found her, but it took hours and Sam and Freddie both wanted to spank her. However Sam and Freddie made an agreement with each other that they wouldn't ever put their hands on their kids in an abusing way. They felt like spanking wasn't the right kind of consequence, they just didn't believe in a consequence that involved hurting their little girl. They feel like spanking isn't helping a kid, its just letting the parent get their anger out and that's not the correct way to get your anger out AT ALL! So Sam and Freddie had never EVER put their hands on Madelyn like that even though sometimes they wanted too, they just didn't, they knew it was wrong. Anyway that was one of the first real bad incidents that they had with Madelyn and they never want to relive it again because honestly it scared the hell out of both of them. Sam's not saying that she and Freddie didn't give Madelyn a consequence because they did, a HUGE one. It just didn't involve them spanking her, abusing her just to get their frustration out. If Sam and Freddie have frustration, they'll just have a fun, sexy night full of mind blowing sex. That works just as well and even better than taking out their frustrations out on Madelyn. What they did was they took away desert for about 2 weeks, they took away her blocks for 3 days and all she got to drink was WATER for two months. Having a consequence where you can only drink water for two months sucks especially when you're a kid and you love kool aid and juice! Madelyn hated it but she did learn her lesson and she hasn't done it again since then which Sam and Freddie were thankful for. That day she hid, they thought that they lost her forever and no one knows how much that almost ruined their whole world except other parents themselves.

"Mommy what we doing?" Madelyn questioned, skipping happily along the mall next to Sam's side.

"We are going to buy you some more skirts since summer's coming up and then we are going to go look for a birthday present for daddy" Sam answered, picking Madelyn up, stepping on to the escalator.

"Daddy birthday!" Madelyn responded excitedly. "What we getting?" Madelyn asked, trying to wiggle out of Sam's arms. This morning Madelyn was very energetic and Sam was trying her best to keep up, carrying her latte in one hand, taking sips occasionally to give herself more energy.

"Were going to look in the old western store to find his favorite model train!" Sam replied, setting Madelyn back down on the ground after she stepped off the escalator. A couple weeks ago Madelyn was in the kitchen with Freddie and noticed one of his trains. If you're wondering why the train was in the kitchen, its because Freddie has a shelf lined up with trains on the window sill below the sink. Sam knew it was Freddie's fault for letting Madelyn play with it but she still wanted to replace it for him. Anyway Freddie took it off the shelf and gave it to Madelyn to look at but she lost her grip and dropped it on the tile. The hard fall made about five of the wheels come off. When he told Sam about it that night, his face looked like a little kid who lost his favorite toy. As much as Sam hated his trains, he knew that they were his most prized possession and she felt bad for him. If Madelyn managed to break her humongous set of utensils, her most prized possession, she would be unhappy too and she knew Freddie would replace them for her. Sam and Madelyn finally arrived at Rainbow, a clothing store that she also shopped at for Madelyn.

"Alright Madelyn we are getting 3 different skirts" Sam informed her daughter. "That's all though!" She said walking in the store.

"I dont care what me get" Madelyn said carelessly. "I just want to do daddy gift!" Madelyn replied impatiently, really wanting to see her daddy.

"Ok Ham Slice!" Sam laughed looking through the clearance skirt clothing line. She looked through the lines of skirts and spotted a purple ruffled one. Sam knew that Madelyn didn't have a purple skirt yet so she threw it in the basket. She walked over to the expensive skirt clothing line and started shuffling through those next. Sam came across a red and blue plaid one and almost died laughing at how ugly it was. _Who in the hell would design a skirt like this, for little kids no less, _Sam thought, sliding the skirt further down the line away from her. She walked to the other side of the line and looked through that side, trying to find at least one more decent skirt but still coming across awful ones, not as bad as the first one but they were still pretty bad. After about 10 more minutes of looking she finally came across one that was cute, not perfect but cute nonetheless. It was a cotton black one with a zipper running down the side.

"Ham slice, what about this one?" Sam asked turning towards her daughter, who was sitting on the carpet playing with her black sandals. Madelyn looked up hearing her name and held her sandals up with her right hand.

"Ok" Madelyn said simply. Madelyn was after all only two so she honestly didn't really care about shopping for clothes. To her she didn't mind if she had to run around naked, it wasn't a problem to her.

"Help" Madelyn said, throwing her sandals at Sam, not at her face but at her legs. Sam sighed and put the skirt in the basket, before kneeling down on the ground, picking up her daughter's shoes.

"Come here" Sam asked. "Put your feet on my lap" Madelyn scooted across the floor on her butt and rested her feet on Sam's lap. Sam unbuckled her sandals and slid them on Madelyn's feet before standing back up, pulling Madelyn back up. "Keep them on!" Sam ordered, bending over to grab the basket that she set on the carpet.

"Sam is that you" Sam heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and noticed Italia, the girl that she met at Sex in the City that one time. Standing next to her was a little brown haired girl she guessed was Bella and standing on the other side of her was a brunette little boy that she didn't know. Italia never mentioned him before but then again it never came up. They were talking about their daughter's that time.

"Mommy who's that" Madelyn asked, running behind her legs, hiding.

"Just someone mommy met Ham Slice" Sam answered, nodding at Italia. "Yeah it's me, Italia right?" Sam asked just to make sure she remembered her name.

"Yep that's my name" Italia laughed. "Is that Madelyn?" She asked, pointing to Madelyn who was hidden behind Sam, hanging on to her thighs.

"Yes this is my daughter" Sam chuckled, picking Madelyn up.

"She's pretty" Italia complimented, smiling at Madelyn. Madelyn looked up at her, studied her and then buried her face in Sam's chest.

"Sorry Madelyn's pretty shy with people she doesn't know" Sam explained, rubbing her daughter's back softly.

"Makes sense" Italia agreed, nodding her head. "Bella is the same way!" She responded. "She's just not hiding because you haven't spoken to her!"

"Oh" Sam replied. "Is that your son?" Sam asked nodding to the little boy.

"Yes this is Angelo!" Italia smiled, looking down at her son fondly. "I just didn't tell you about him because he didn't come up" Italia explained, chuckling. "He's been doing way better than Bella since well...you know" Italia whispered, not wanting to bring up their dad in front of her kids. Sam simply nodded her head in response and smiled at her encouragingly. "It's probably because he's more of a mommy's boy where as Bella was more of a daddy's girl!" Italia sighed sadly.

"That's most likely the reason; Madelyn's a daddy's girl herself." Sam grinned. "Hey I kind of have to finish shopping but I'm not really doing anything tomorrow. Do you maybe want to meet at Kid's Zone and have a playdate?" Sam suggested. It had baby toys and other baby stuff and it was a great place for mother's to hang out and converse, knowing that their babies were in a safe environment.

"Yeah that sounds great" Italia complied eagerly. "We can meet at 12:00 in the afternoon?" Italia recommended, giving Sam a hug.

"Ohhhhh I'm REALLY not a hugger!" Sam laughed uncomfortably. _This woman really needs to learn personal space,_ Sam thought. "But that sounds good" Sam responded, pursing her lips together, agitated.

"Oh sorry" Italia apologized embarrassed, untangling herself from Sam and Madelyn quickly. "I'm just so thrilled at the prospect that Bella and Angelo are going to have a friend"! She said happily. "I guess I'll see you later then, bye" Italia waved and walked away with her two kids.

"Crazy lady" Madelyn mumbled sourly. She didn't enjoy the way that lady just came up and hugged her and her mother, she didn't even know her and it made her feel really intense.

"Madelyn Eva Benson!" Sam exclaimed loudly, using her full name. "You do not say that about anyone!" Sam scolded, redirecting her, setting Madelyn back down on the floor.

"You call gamma that!" Madelyn reminded her, raising her eye brows confused. "Why I can't?" Madelyn asked pursing her lips with attitude. _Freddie did warn me that calling his mother crazy would come back and bite me in the ass, well now it has_, Sam thought.

"Ok I do" Sam agreed, nodding her head. "However it's not nice and I shouldn't be saying it!" Sam exclaimed, honestly. "It's rude!"

"If it wude then why say it?" Madelyn questioned, crossing her arms.

"Madelyn" Sam sighed. "This is not about me; it's about you, stop saying it!" Sam said firmly. "If you say it again then you're not getting desert tonight and Mondays are always Triple Chocolate Brownie night!" Sam reminded her. "Keep talking and you get no brownie!'

"Fine" Madelyn mumbled, loud enough for Sam to hear though.

"Beside's that's not how you make friends!"

"So, no friends!" Madelyn proclaimed, stubbornly.

"You don't want friends!" Sam asked bewildered. _Who doesn't want friends? Even I needed Carly and Freddie, my best friends even though I would never admit it, _Sam thought.

"Not with her!" Madelyn scoffed. "She craz…"

"Madelyn" Sam snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Weird" Madelyn squeaked.

"Yeah, because that's so much nicer." Sam replied sardonically. _Madelyn is definitely like me. She has my personality and everything._ _Now I'm kind of wishing I was nicer. She's going to be really hard to teach_, Sam thought.

"Madelyn come here!" Sam demanded, grabbing a hold of her waist. "Do you want to know why that lady really wants to be friends with us?"

"Why" Madelyn groaned impatiently, tired of the conversation

"Madelyn her kids don't have their daddy anymore!" Sam explained gently. "Her kids don't get hugs from their daddy like you do and those kids sure as heck don't get carried out on their daddy's shoulders outside every Saturday when the ice cream truck comes!" Sam told her seriously.

"That's…that's sad" Madelyn whispered. "Why…why don't they get daddy?" Madelyn sniffled. "That's not…not fair!" Madelyn exclaimed. "Where their daddy?"

"Madelyn honey, their daddy left them" Sam replied softly. "They might not ever see their daddy again!"

"W…ha..t" Madelyn breathed erratically. "Why" Madelyn cried.

"They don't know…some daddy's just aren't good daddy's honey" Sam whispered sadly. "Now your daddy, well I knew him for practically my whole life and I know that he will NEVER leave us," Sam breathed, closing her eyes tightly. "Like…my dad left me, your supposed grandpa left me." Sam sniffled, biting her bottom lip, breathing heavily.

"Your daddy left you?" Madelyn questioned softly.

"Yeah when I was six" Sam mumbled. "But that doesn't matter to me anymore because I realized that he's a big bastard jerk!" Sam gulped, trying not to say what she really wanted to say about her creator because he sure as hell wasn't her father. "I have my friends, you and your wonderful daddy and I've realized now that I don't need him but I only realized that because I had friends!" Sam smiled. "Without my friends, I honestly couldn't have gone through it alone!" Sam replied truthfully.

"What you saying?" Madelyn asked bewildered, staring at Sam with her milky brown eyes.

"I'm trying to ask you if you can try to be friends with Bella and Angelo!" Sam asked nicely. "They need you, that way they can have someone to count on because that's what they need the most right now!"

"How do I be friend" Madelyn questioned smiling. "I do it but I don't know how!"

"It's easy" Sam grinned. "I'll you have to do…"

"Do I have to share daddy?" Madelyn interrupted. "He my daddy!" Madelyn exclaimed selfishly. "He mine!"

"I'm not saying that Bella and Angelo have the right to call Freddie daddy, he's your daddy and only yours, I know" Sam laughed at her daughter's possessiveness over Freddie. "However when Bella and Angelo come over and meet daddy they are going to envy you honey, they are going to act like your daddy is ALSO their daddy because they hurt but that's ok honey!'

"No" Madelyn whined. "They take him away from me!" Madelyn said unsure.

"No they wont" Sam chuckled. "Let's just say that when you and daddy go have ice cream on Saturday if Bella and Angelo are visiting, they are going to come with you guys" Sam explained. "Daddy will also buy them ice cream too!"

"Ok," Madelyn whispered "As long as daddy doesn't forget me!" Madelyn mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Ham Slice, daddy could never forget you, you're his little princess, ONLY you!' Sam reassured her.

"Ok I be a friend then" Madelyn giggled.

"That's my girl" Sam laughed, hugging her daughter. "I can tell you guys will be very good friends" Sam said honestly. _Like Carly, Freddie and I are, _Sam thought grinning widely.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really hope I get some more reviews in the future. Reviews encourage me to update faster:) Madelyn finally agreed in trying to become friends with Bella and Angelo, in her way of course. We will see where it goes from there. **


	17. Triple Chocolate Trouble

**General POV**

"I'm home" Freddie exclaimed, coming in the door. He expected Madelyn to come running like she did every night but he didn't see her run around the corner from the living room.

"Honey" Freddie hollered.

"Were in the kitchen baking brownies babe" Sam yelled, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh yes TRIPLE CHOCOLATE BROWNIES!" Freddie screamed excitedly, tossing his tan leather jacket on the couch, dashing into the kitchen. He spotted Sam washing her hands in the sink. He smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"You know I would expect a little kid to scream "TRIPLE CHOCOLATE BROWNIES" and then come bolting in the kitchen but a grown man, not so much!" Sam teased, turning around in his arms, gently kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah well you know how much I love brownies, especially yours Mrs. Benson!' Freddie retorted, knowing that Sam hated being called that. She exclaimed it made her feel old like his mother so she despised the name altogether.

"Shut up" Sam growled, swatting Freddie's ass with her dish towel playfully over and over again.

"Ok, Ok" Freddie surrendered, putting his hands up in a mocking manner. "You got me"

"Shoosh yeah I did!" Sam smirked, setting the dish towel back on the counter.

"So where's my little princess at?" Freddie questioned grinning. "Madelyn" He called to his daughter.

"I handed the egg shells to her to throw…and she's not there!" Sam exclaimed, looking at the trash can confused.

"MADELYN" Sam screamed, about to look inside the living room when Freddie stopped her.

"Sammy" Freddie smirked. "Have you noticed where your spatula is?" Freddie laughed, glancing at Madelyn behind the counter who was in a triple chocolate frosting daze.

"Yeah it's right…here" Sam exclaimed gasping when she realized that it wasn't in the mixing bowl. "'Madelyn come out here with that spatula!" Sam exclaimed running into the living before Freddie could stop her. Freddie had to hold on to the kitchen table to keep from dying from laughter.

"Sammy she's under the counter and it looks like she's in love with that frosting!" Freddie chuckled, watching his daughter suck on the chocolaty goodness.

"No I'm not"' Madelyn squeaked and tried to crawl away with the spatula hanging from her mouth. However Madelyn wasn't looking up so therefore she crawled right from under the counter and into her daddy's shoes, she was caught.

"Uh oh" Madelyn mumbled, looking up at her daddy's grinning face.

"Well hi there princess" Freddie smirked, picking her up. "What do we have here?" Freddie questioned smiling, kissing her chocolate covered cheeks. "It seems like we have evidence that you stole your mommy's spatula!" Freddie accused playfully. "I could taste the chocolate evidence all over your face!" Freddie proved, kissing her forehead. "And what do you know, the real evidence is still in your mouth!" Freddie proclaimed, taking the spatula out of his daughter's mouth, licking some of the chocolate of it.

"No" Madelyn denied. "Me didn't" Madelyn insisted.

"Really well why don't we see what mommy thinks" Freddie suggested.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" Sam taunted, coming into the kitchen. "Ham Slice, why is your face covered in chocolate!" She grinned, walking up to her daughter and husband.

"I didn't do it!" Madelyn insisted quickly. "Mud" Madelyn lied.

"Really and baby why do you have the spatula HANGING from your mouth?" Sam asked her husband, pursing her lips in a disproving manner.

"Look I know this looks bad!" Freddie defended.

"No, really" Sam said sarcastically.

"But I was making sure that the frosting was safe for Madelyn to enjoy!" Freddie lied horribly.

"Why would she have frosting all over her face then?" Sam retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Ok look I know I lied badly but here's…"

"Baby before you make a fool out of yourself even more with your pitiful attempt at lying, just please go wash our daughter's face!" Sam begged, tugging the spatula out of his mouth, slapping his nose with it!" "Bad boy"! Freddie looked at the floor ashamed before walking up the stairs with his daughter still in his arms. Sam just watched them head up the stairs, smiling. She heard Freddie and Madelyn arguing all the way up the stairs.

"Ha ha, you bad boy!" Madelyn teased her daddy.

"Well you bad girl" Freddie retorted.

"You got hit in nose, I didn't"! Madelyn reminded him. "You bad, me not!"

"Whatever" Freddie grumbled, setting her on the sink to clean her up! "Were both dirty though"

"Tu" Madelyn agreed, kissing her daddy's cheek.


	18. Mysterious Person

**General POV**

Sam was lying in the bed with Freddie late that night, wrapped in his arms. Her head was against his chest and she could hear how fast his heart was beating. Freddie was stroking Sam's hair, running his fingers through her curls, squeezing her tighter against him. They had just finished loving each other thoroughly and they were seriously tired, at least Freddie was. Sam was to busy contemplating on whether or not she should tell Freddie about that phone call that she got early this morning. She knows that Freddie sometimes has a habit of throwing things out of proportion. However she also knew that she shouldn't take that phone call to lightly either. The pros of telling Freddie were little but if she did tell him, she would at least get it off her chest. Like wise, the cons of telling Freddie is that he might get freaked out and start calling the police or he might hire some body guards to protect them which would be very stupid and embarrassing. We all know that Freddie has the money to hire a couple body guards but Sam doesn't need a protector, she protects herself and her family. Beside's that phone call might have been just a scare for some prank. Hiring body guards and calling the police is not worth it and she knows that if she does let Freddie in on the phone call, he will do exactly that. Sam also though can't stop thinking about the possibility that it could be a threat, a weird warning for something that she can't figure out. _Freddie and I don't have any enemies do we? I mean we had Nora but she's in jail and I don't think Nevel would go this far, but than again when did Nevel ever have morals, _Sam thought. She sighed inwardly, frustrated that she couldn't make a decision but apparently it was loud enough for Freddie to hear.

"Samanther are you ok?" He asked concerned, hearing her over the top sigh.

"Yeah" Sam whispered, plastering a fake smile upon her lips. Freddie knew she was lying though. He knew her fake smiles from her real ones by looking at her eyes. If her eyes were bright blue, she was happy but if her eyes were dull grey, she was sad. Looking at her eyes right now he saw a dull grey so he knew that something was wrong with her. He leaned over her so he was lying on top of her and started lightly kissing her collarbone, making her moan softly.

"Mmmmmm…ohhhh" She moaned quietly, grabbing his head to hold him steady on her favorite spot, her pulse point.

"What's wrong gorgeous" Freddie murmured against her neck. "I know you, now what's really wrong" Freddie sighed, sucking lightly on her sweet spot before he lifting his head up.

"Fine" Sam breathed. "If I tell you do you promise you won't take what I'm going to say out of proportion?"

"It depends on what it is Sam" Freddie replied honesty, rolling off of her.

"Freddie" Sam whined irritated, sitting up against the white fluffy pillows.

"Just tell me Sammy" He encouraged, squeezing her shoulder.

"Listen this morning I got a really weird, maybe freaky phone call" She explained, covering her face with her hands.

"What do you mean by weird and freaky?" Freddie asked perplexed, raising his eyes brows.

"Whoever called me breathed erratically into the phone and then just hung up!" Sam exclaimed freaked out.

"That is weird but maybe it was just a wrong number" Freddie suggested calmly.

"The number was blocked Freddie" Sam said loudly. "Why would a number be blocked if it was just a wrong number?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"Honey I'm trying to be cool and collected like you wanted me to and you're the one that's getting freaked out and paranoid" Freddie chuckled. "What do you want me to do?" He questioned frustrated.

"Just be you" Sam groaned. "Be your annoying self and help me figure this out!" Sam responded, tightening the bed sheets around her fingers. "Stop this calm and collected crap"

"You asked me to be calm and collected" Freddie said aggravated. "Like 5 minutes ago" He reminded her annoyed.

"Well now I'm asking you to stop!" Sam snapped, rolling over on her side, away from him.

"You know what" Freddie sighed angrily. "Let's just talk tomorrow!"

"No problem" Sam sneered, closing her eyes.

"Good" Freddie retorted, turning off the lamp, rolling on to his side.

**[Outside The Window At The Benson's Home] **

A mysterious figure was standing on top of a ladder looking inside Sam and Freddie room with a smirk on her face. She witnessed the whole fight. She couldn't hear what they were saying because the windows were double but she could tell by Sam and Freddie's body language that they just had a fight! The one thing that she thought was disgusting though was watching Freddie suck on Sam's neck.

"You have what should have been mine Sam and I will get it back!" She laughed maniacally, jumping off the ladder and onto the lawn. "I'll just wait until your precious turns thirteen because frankly I don't want to put a baby in the middle of YOUR mess!" She said running across the lawn. "Even I have morals" She jumped into her car, speeding away from the house. "Be waiting for another little phone call after Freddie leaves for work tomorrow morning," She whispered lowly "Because I'm going to give you one!"


	19. Melanie's Grudges

**Melanie POV**

The reason why I'm single and lonely is all because of Samantha Fucking Puckett. Her name disgusts me to this day, it always has. I want to kill her because she took who she knew I wanted. I mean for Pete sakes I went on a date with Freddie first. I even kissed him and I told her afterwards that I thought he was adorable. How could I have made that more clear? Maybe I should have written on my forehead "I like Freddie" but since she's so STUPID she probably wouldn't have gotten that message either. She couldn't handle the thought that I liked Freddie so right when I went back to boarding school; she had to move in on him. Her friend Carly called and told me that they started dating. I remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

**[Flashback] (2012)**

_Melanie was on her bed at her boarding school studying for her exams. All was perfect and summer vacation was about to begin when she got a phone call. She looked up from her studies and smiled, searching for her phone under her textbooks. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID, grinning when she saw it was Carly. _

"_Hey Carly' Melanie answered cheerfully. "I'm coming down for summer vacation to see…" Melanie tried to explain but got interrupted by an excited Carly. _

"_That's great Mel" Carly smiled. "Listen you won't believe what you're about to hear!" Carly exclaimed laughing. _

"_What would that be?" Melanie asked genuinely curious. She was thinking that it was some sort of iCarly adventure of some sort that they went on. Carly called her and told her about that time they were kidnapped by this girl Nora; it was a crazy adventure she recalled. If she knew back then what Carly was going to say she would have hung up immediately because her next words broke the perky blonde's heart. _

"_Sam and Freddie are dating" Carly informed squealing. To be honest Carly was happy that her two best friends found love with each other. Why wouldn't she be? When Sam and Freddie were happy, she was happy and excited for them. _

"_Wh..at" Melanie stuttered hurt but to Carly it came out as shocked. Carly didn't know that Melanie had a major crush on Freddie after all._

"_I know it's shocking right" Carly agreed with her friend. "You have to think they make an adorable couple though right!" _

"_Yeah sure" Melanie responded through gritted teeth. Melanie didn't think Sam and Freddie made a cute couple but then again why would she. Freddie was her crush after all. She wanted to be the one dating him, not her sister. _

"_Anyway what were you going to tell me before I so rudely interrupted?" Carly joked. _

"_Oh well I was going to say that I'm coming down for summer break but I just remembered that I promised my dad that I would spend summer with him" Melanie lied, looking down at her bed sheets, trying not to cry just yet, not when Carly could hear. The thing was that Carly didn't know that Sam and Freddie's dad left them. Sam didn't tell her until they were much older so Carly thought Melanie was telling the truth and didn't think anything of it. _

"_Well have fun!" Carly exclaimed enthusiastically, hanging up. _

"_Bye Carly" Melanie whispered to herself, shoving her books and phone off the bed. She fell face first in her pillows and cried hot, salty tears for an hour straight. _

**[Flashback Ends] (2028)**

That summer I spent alone because all of my friends were visiting their home town like I was planning to visit mine. Excuse me if I didn't feel like spending the summer with my sister and her boyfriend that I had a major crush on. My apologies if I didn't want to have my heart get stomped on by watching my sister kiss all over the guy I serious liked. Anyway I decided to stay at my boarding school where I got seriously raped. That's right I said I was raped because it's the truth, I was. One night I was walking home from the store, it was dark outside so I decided to take a short cut through the ally that led the way to my boarding school. Long story short, 3 dudes beat me up, threw me against the wall and raped me. I struggled and tried to push them off me but I was NOT my sister. I couldn't fight my way out of every DAMN situation so I just gave up and waited until it was over. They left me bleeding on the floor unconscious and I was lucky that they didn't kill me afterwards. They must have thought that after I woke up I wouldn't remember anything, trust me that was not the case. They left me to die, trust me I wanted to be dead but I didn't get that wish. I had to gather up whatever ripped shreds of clothes I had to cover my body, it wasn't much and I had to walk back to my boarding school where everyone called me a fucking HO. Well my PERFECT, HAPPY sister was probably home that night making out with her boyfriend I was in an ALLY getting RAPED. One of the reasons, not the only reason though I want revenge on my sister is because when I told her about it, she ALSO didn't believe me and she called me a PRISSY LITTLE SLUT! I knew that my sister and I weren't on good terms but hearing I was raped, I thought she would at least TRY to be there for me but she did the complete opposite. I hope she remembers this when she's tied up and I'm holding a gun to her temple. My revenge will happen later though because I don't want to traumatize a baby even though she should have been MY baby girl!


	20. Threatening

**I have a question for my readers. Am I getting the imagery right? Like do you guys have a idea now of what Madelyn always looks like. I know you know what Sam and Freddie and the rest look like but do you guys have a picture of Madelyn now. I would like to know because for the rest of the story it will be important that you do. So please review and tell me. If you don't then I'm going to write more so that you will have an idea of what Madelyn looks like. Would you guys like me to post a picture of what I think Madelyn looks like. That might be more helpful. On with the next chapter. **

**General POV**

Madelyn and Sam were sitting on the couch dressed and ready to go, waiting for Italia to call. Today Sam organized a play date for Madelyn, Bella and Angelo to get to know each other better.

"Mommy where gonna go?" Made asked completely confused on where they were going. Madelyn knew that Sam said it was going to be fun but she still didn't know where or what they were going to do.

"Mommy's waiting for a call sweetie" Sam informed her daughter, pulling her into her lap, wrapping her in her arms.

"Where?" Madelyn questioned, pulling at the flower on her black jean skirt.

"Don't do that Maddie!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing her daughter's hands. "Your going to ruin it" Sam didn't want her to ruin her clothes because she did NOT by her daughter cheap clothes, they were all very expensive clothing. Sam and Freddie did have a good income but then again money did not grow off of trees.

"Where we go?" Madelyn demanded, bouncing on Sam's lap impatiently.

"Don't worry about it" Sam replied, pinching Madelyn's cheeks playfully. "Just know your going to have fun" Sam grinned, grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket once she felt it vibrate. It didn't play a ring tone because she left it on vibrate before she went to sleep so she wasn't woken up.

"_Hey Italia"_ Sam answered.

"**This isn't Italia"** A strange voice replied. To Sam it sounded like the voice was disguised. Normally Sam wouldn't know the difference but Freddie was working on a pear phone that disguised voices. He brought the phone home to show her but it wasn't out yet so how that person had it, she didn't know.

"_Who are you then?"_ Sam asked confused. "_Why do you have a phone that hasn't been out yet and how did you get my number?" _Sam demanded.

"**How do you know this cell phone hasn't been out yet"** She sneered.

"_My husband is designing the PearDSV this second!"_ Sam retorted. _"That's how I know that you probably stole that phone!"_

"**Don't worry about it"** She said arrogantly. **"I have my ways SAM" **

"_How do you know my name"_ Sam breathed, freaked out. _"What do you want?" _

"**Sam here's a little rhyme"** She spoke slowly.

"**You have what I want and**

**I will get it back after your **

**baby girl turns 13!" **She sited, clicking her tongue.

"_That's not a rhyme"_ Sam responded annoyed. _"But threaten my little girl and I will kill you!"_ Sam snarled, practically showing her teeth.

"**SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY LITTLE GIRL!"** She screeched in fury, hanging up.

"Mommy what happen?" Madelyn asked, noticing Sam's frown.

"I honestly don't know Ham Slice" Sam replied bewildered. _This person must be insane because Madelyn obviously came out of me so that would make her my daughter! How could someone think that MY daughter is supposed to be their daughter? Is this person on drugs or what_, Sam thought.

"That's it I'm calling Freddie!" Sam mumbled, setting Madelyn on the floor.

"Mama no" Madelyn whined, trying to get back on Sam's lap.

"Madelyn I need to call daddy sweetie" Sam explained. "Hold on please" Sam told her daughter, dialing Freddie's number.

Madelyn just pouted and sat down on the floor between Sam's legs unaware of what was transpiring this second.

"**Hey Baby" **Freddie smiled on the other line. "**Is everything ok?" **He questioned, walking into another room to get some privacy.

"No actually everything is not ok!" Sam exclaimed. "I just got a call from the mysterious person again…"

"Oh well maybe…" Freddie started.

"No Freddie" Sam sighed, closing her eyes. "What the person said was absurd!" Sam exclaimed getting up and pacing the room.

"What did they say?" Freddie questioned, sitting down on a chair.

"They said and I quote "Sam you have what I want and I will get it back when your baby girl turns 13!" Sam breathed deeply. "Their threatening Maddie" Sam exclaimed furiously, tossing herself back down on the couch.

"Oh hell no" Freddie growled, standing up abruptly. "WHO IS IT" He yelled.

"How the hell do you think I know?" Sam replied. "Do you honestly think I would be calling you if I knew who it was? Well Newsflash I wouldn't be, I would be to busy slitting the person's throat!" Sam hissed angrily.

"Whoa honey, baby calm down!" Freddie responded concerned of Sam's temper. He knew that Sam had a tendency of getting furious when she was threatened or when someone she loved was in harms way but he NEVER heard Sam threaten she was going to slit some one's throat open. That was big and he wasn't sure if she would actually go through with it when they found the guy. He was beyond furious sure, but all he wanted was the guy behind bars and maybe take a few swings at him himself. He honestly wasn't thinking about killing the guy like his wife was thinking.

"DON'T tell me to calm down!" Sam snapped. "Whoever it is BETTER hope that I don't find out because if I do, I'll kill the guy myself!" Sam promised, breathing deeply, angrily.

One thing that everyone knew about Sam was that she was very unpredictable. She was not an open book so he wasn't sure if it was just talk or if she actually had the guts to commit murder. He didn't want to find out because another thing that everyone knew about Sam was if she was determined to do something, she would get it DONE and she would break through anyone or anything that DARED to get in her way and their was NO ONE that could change her mind once she made the decision. It was a scary thought so Freddie knew he had to stop her before she made the decision final and he knew he didn't have much time.

"Baby, please think about this!" Freddie pleaded, trying to get her to change her mind. "Let's just talk at home please!" He was beyond desperate now to change her mind. He didn't want him and Madelyn to have to see her mom behind bars. That would ruin his and Madelyn's life. He had to find a way to stop her from doing what she thought she needed to do.

"Fine we will talk at home together!" Sam grumbled, hanging up.

"Well at least her decision is on hold!" Freddie whispered, walking back into the room with his employees. "Thank god" He said sighing. "It gives me time to think of a plan before she makes any stupid, final rash decisions!"

**I know you guys were hoping for the play date chapter but I had to get this phone call chapter out of the way first. Don't worry because the next chapter we are going to take a break from the drama and have a cool and fun chapter. The next chapter is going to be mainly about Madelyn, Bella and Angelo playing as friends or at least as much as three 2 year olds can. **


End file.
